


Diamond In The Rough

by Alchemygirl8



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-16 05:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 30,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16079864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemygirl8/pseuds/Alchemygirl8
Summary: Keith longs for a life out of the palace and ruled. Lance dreams of a life of luxury and riches. What happens when these two worlds collide with one another? Add a little magic and you've got a whole new world.*Moved over from my account on Fanfiction.net*





	1. Prolouge

Once upon a time in a faraway land, there sat a kingdom. The kingdom was Altea. Its rulers were King Shiro and Queen Allura. A year after marrying they had a son who they named Keith. Keith looked very much like Shiro, black hair and pale skin. His eyes were violet made from a mixture of his parents' eyes. Allura passed away when Keith was four and Shiro was left to raise Keith and rule a kingdom on his own.

But enough back story. Let’s get to the story. To begin we follow a traveling merchant named Slav,  on his way to Altea.

“ _Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place_

_Where the caravan camels roam_

_Where it's flat and immense_

_And the heat is intense_

_It's barbaric, but hey, it's home_

_When the wind's from the east and the sun's from the west_

_And the sand in the glass is right_

_Come on down stop on by_

_Hop a carpet and fly_

_To another Altean night_

_Altean nights, like Altean days_

_More often than not_

_Are hotter than hot_

_In a lot of good ways_

_Altean nights, 'neath Altean moons_

_A fool off his guard_

_Could fall and fall hard_

_Out there on the dunes_ ”

Slav was busy setting up his shop that he didn’t notice the reader was standing in front of him watching him. He turned around and jumped letting out a shriek as he saw the reader staring at him. After calming down he cleared his throat and spoke, his accent clear in his voice.

“Good evening to you worthy friend. Please, please, come closer,” the reader stepped forwards, perhaps a little too close. “Too close, a little too close,” Slave said pushing the reader back a few steps. “Much better, Welcome to Altea, a city of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise,” Slave motioned to the items laid out “on sale today, come on down!”. He picked up a strange looking item which confused the reader on what it was.

”Combination hookah and coffee maker--also makes Julienne fries.  Will not break,” he tapped it on the table a few times and jumped as it broke. “It broke,” he stated glaring at the item and tossing it to the side, picking up a new item “Ooohhh!  Look at this! I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen to this,” he pulled the lid off a little bit and made a raspberry sound with his mouth. He laughed to himself.

“Still good,” the reader rolled their eyes and turned to leave, but Slav ran in front of them stopping them. “Wait, don't go!” the reader stopped to listen to what the crazy merchant had to say. “I can see that you're only interested in the exceptionally rare.  I think then, you would be most rewarded to consider...this,” Slav reached into his sleeve and pulled out another item. It was a golden lamp. The reader was confused on why the merchant would think they would be interested in a plain old lamp.

“Do not be fooled by its commonplace appearance.  Like so many things, it is not what is outside, but what is inside that counts,” the reader once again turned in a different direction to leave but was stopped by Slav once more. “This is no ordinary lamp!  It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man who liked this lamp was more than what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?”.

The reader shrugged and stayed put. Slav tilted the lamp and out poured glowing purple sand.

“It begins on a dark night,” he spoke throwing the sand in the air. “where a dark man waits, with a dark purpose.”

* * *

 

In the dark of the night, in a desert, a man sat on a horse waiting. He was dressed in black and on his shoulder sat a black bird with purple eyes. In the distance, another man rides up on a horse dressed  The man had purple skin and yellow eyes. He had ears on his head, all traits signaling he was galra. He was dressed in long billowy black pants, a red blouse, a dark gold belt around his waist, a black sleeveless long vest, brown shoes. His name was Morvak.

“You're late,” the other man spoke glaring at the other.

“A thousand apologies Lotor,” Lotor rolled his eyes.

“You have it then?”. Morvak nodded and reached into his pocket.

“I had to slit a few throats just to get this for you,” he spoke pulling out half of a golden medallion. Lotor reached out to grab it but Morvak pulled his hand back. “Ah, ah, ah the treasure!” the bird on Lotor’s shoulder squawked and picked the medallion out of Morvak’s hand flying back to Lotor and giving him the piece.

“Trust me, you’ll eventually get what’s coming to you,” Lotor pulled out the other half of the medallion and connected the pieces together. The medallion begins to glow and flew out of Lotor’s hands. The horse startled and reared up, the medallion flying off towards the dune. “Follow it!” Lotor snapped as Morvak got on his horse and they rode off following it.

The medallion flew until it reached a large sand dune, separating into two pieces again and plunged into the dune. The dune then began to rise slowly forming a lions head that glowed a soft white. The medallions serving as its eyes, Lotor smiled.

“After all my years of searching here, it is, the Cave of Wonders!”  Morvak sat on his horse in awe. Lotor turned to Morvak “remember, bring me the lamp, I don’t care for the rest, that lamp is mine,” Morvak nodded and climbed shakily off his horse. He approached the lion's open mouth which with a glance down was the entrance to the cave. With Morvak far enough away, the bird on Lotor’s shoulder, Sendak began to speak.

“Where did you dig this pathetic mutt up?” Lotor turned to him with a glare.

“Shut it you,” he turned back to Morvak. Startling all of them the lion begins to speak.

“Who disturbs my slumber?” Morvak shivered at the deep voice of the lion.

“It is I, Morvak a humble thief,” the cave responded.

“Know this. Only one may enter here, one whose worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough.” Morvak turned to Lotor who glared and motioned forward.

“What are you waiting for? Go on!” Morvak turned back to the cave, its mouth opening again to allow entrance. He stepped inside and made a move to continue walking. The lion then slammed its mouth shut and slowly returned back to being a sand dune, the medallion falling to the sand again. Lotor glared the medallion and let out a scream of rage.

“Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough,” Sendak glared at the sand dune.

“I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget about it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting!” Lotor turned and slapped the bird off his shoulder, Sendak flew and picked up the medallion pieces.

“Patience Sendak, Morvak was obviously less worth than he seemed,” Sendak rolled his eyes back on Lotor’s shoulder.

“Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incred--I think I'm gonna have a heart attack and die from not surprise!  What're we gonna do? We got a big problem here, a big prob-,” Lotor growled and slammed Sendak’s beak closed.

“Yes, we do.  Only one may enter.  I must find this one, this...diamond in the rough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see the outfits in this AU? Check out my DeviantArt account under the name animelover8224. The outfits will be under the fold titled Klance Aladdin AU in my gallery,
> 
> Chat with me on my Tumblr if you'd like. Feel free to ask me anything there, my ask box is always open.  
> https://alchemygirl8.tumblr.com/


	2. One Jump Ahead

The sun was shining from high above the sky. Another beautiful day in the kingdom of Altea. The marketplace was bustling, vendors trying to sell their items to people passing by. All in all, it seemed like a calm day in Altea.

Well, almost.

“Stop thief!” one of the palace guards yelled as they chased a thief up onto a rooftop. The thief was a boy named Lance, a notorious thief in Altea. Lance sent a smirk the guards' way but stopped, almost falling over the edge. He held onto the loaf of bread he had in his hands as it almost slipped out of his hands. The head guard Kolivan glared at the boy.

“I’ll have your hands for a trophy street rat,” Lance glanced at the loaf then back at the approaching guards.

“All this for a lousy loaf of bread?”

With no other options, Lance jumped onto the clothesline below and skied down, collecting clothing as he slid down. As he neared the end he noticed an open window and hoped to go through the window. He didn’t expect that the woman in the window would yell and close the window. He ended up slamming into the shutters and fell down to the street below, hitting multiple awnings and eventually landing on the ground. The clothes softening his landing.

He sat up a towel on his head and was about to bite into his prize when the guards interrupted him from above.

“There he is!” one shouted.

“You won’t get away so easy!” another shouted as they backed up to get off the roof. Lance rolled his eyes with a scoff.

“They think this was easy?” Laughing caught his eye and his gaze landed on three women nearby who were laughing.

“You two, over that way,” Kolivan said to two of the guards with him. He turned to the other on his right “you with me, we’ll find him,” Kolivan and the other guards walked his way. Lance quickly pulled one of the thin blankets over him to disguise himself. He walked up to the three ladies with a smile.

“Mornin’ ladies,” the older of the three chuckled.

“Getting into trouble a little early aren’t we Lance?” Lance chuckled.

“Trouble? No way, you’re only in trouble if you get yourself caught,” as irony would have it Kolivan pulled him around and yanked off his disguise.

“I’m in trouble,” Kolivan growled at the street rat.

“And this time--,” before he could finish his sentence a blue lion cub jumped down from above and landed on Kolivan’s head pulling his hood down covering his eyes getting stuck. Lance chuckled as the lion cub jumped off the guard

“Perfect timing as always Blue,” Blue gave a smile and jumped onto Lance’s shoulder. “Now let’s get out of here!” he said as he took off in a run but ran into a guard.

“ _ Gotta keep _

_ One jump ahead of the breadline _ ”

The guard tried swinging his sword at Lance but the thief jumped off the barrels he was on. The guards' sword instead of hitting the barrel and fish spilled out.

“ _ One swing ahead of the sword" _

Blue stuck her tongue out and blew raspberries at the guard who swung his sword again and missed the cub by mere inches.

“ _ I steal only what I can't afford _

_ And that’s everything! _ ”

Lance pulled the guards' belt off which let his pants fall down to reveal the pink and white hearted underwear underneath. Lance ran away with Blue, the guard glaring at the boy as he went to fix his pants before chasing after him.

“ _ One jump ahead of the lawmen _

_ That's all, and that's no joke” _

Lance ran into another guard who raised his arm to swing, Lance hid behind a pole at the last minute. When the guard swung his sword ended up getting lodged in the pole. Lance and Blue quickly climbed up a pile of barrels the guards following.

“ _ These guys don't appreciate I'm broke _ ”

Lance kicked down one of the barrels, as it fell it hit one of the guards and exploded as they hit the ground. Covering the ground and the guards in a yellow substance known as quintessence.

“ _ Riffraff! _

_ Street rat! _ ”

Lance and Blue climbed up the rest of the way to the top of a high platform.

“ _ Scoundrel! _

_ Take that! _ ”

The guards threw food and various other items at Lance hoping they would hit him and he would fall into their clutches. Lance, however, had to intention of that happening and stepped out of the way.

“ _ Just a little snack, guys _ ”

The guards shook the bottom of the platform with intention of Lance and Blue falling down.

“ _ Rip him open, take it back, guys _

_ I can take a hint, gotta face the facts _

_ You're my only friend, Blue! _ ”

Lance jumped off the platform and grabbed a pole sticking out on top of an open window and jumped in. He ended up landing in the house which belonged to a harem. The girls turning and smiling seeing their favorite street rat they had watched from afar. Three girls he recognized. Nyma, Shay, and Florona.

“ _ Who? _

_ Oh it's sad Lance has hit the bottom _

_ He's become a one-man rise in crime _ ”

One of the girls twirled him around and he landed into someone who hated him very much. Luxia took care of the girls and didn’t appreciate the boy being in the room and swung her broom at him with a scowl on her face.

_ “I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em _ ”

Lance glared at the woman as he ducked, his blue hat spinning in the air before Lance stood back up and grabbed it placing it back on his head.

“ _ Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat _

_ Tell you all about it when I got the time! _ ”

Lance headed back to the window and was pushed out by Nyma who blew a kiss his way as he fell out. Once again being chased by the guards.

Lance hid behind a muscle man who was performing to a crowd. The guards running past, until the man switched poses and Lance had done a different one than the man. Shocking the crowd and getting the guards attention.

“ _ One jump ahead of the slowpokes _

_ One skip ahead of my doom _

_ Next time gonna use a nom de plume _ ”

“There he is!” a guard shouted as Lance and Blue took off once more.

“ _ One jump ahead of the hitmen _

_ One hit ahead of the flock _

_ I think I'll take a stroll around the block _ ”

Lance hopped on the sheeps' backs as if they were stepping stones. The sheep not minding since Lance was light. The guards made their way through the flock throwing the sheep out of their way. Lance and Blue made their quick escape jumping over a man laying on a bed of nails. The other guards got over him fine, but one landed on the man both wincing as they hit nails.

“ _ Stop, thief! _

_ Vandal! _

_ Outrage! _

_ Scandal! _ ”

Like her master, Blue had an eye for treasure. And was always getting herself into trouble because of it. Blue was in a vendors stand covered in blue pearls a hat on her head.

“Blue!” Lance yelled/scolded grabbing Blue as the angry vendor yanked the pearls away.

“ _ Let's not be too hasty _ ”

Lance was back into a doorway by the guards. The door opened and an overweight woman who Lance had seen eyeing him up lately grabbed him in her arms and rocked back and forth. Making Lance quite uncomfortable.

“ _ Still I think he's rather tasty _ ”

Lance rolled out of her arms and leaned onto a guards shoulder.

“ _ Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat _

_ Otherwise we'd get along _

_ Wrong! _ ”

The guards jumped to grab him but ended up jumping into each other as Lance and Blue made an escape once more. Kolivan noticed and growled as Lance Blue hit under pots and were moving away.

“Get him!” Kolivan followed by two other guards chased Lance as he and Blue ran over a flaming pit. The guards yelping at the heat, despite having shoes on.

Lance and Blue ran past a man swallowing a sword next. Blue jumped on the man and pulled the sword out of his throat holding it in her mouth. The guards stopped and Blue growled.

“She’s got a sword,” Kolivan growled.

“You idiots, we have swords to,” they pulled out their swords and Blue whimpered letting go of the sword and running after Lance.

Lance stopped in front of a man playing an instrument and a rope above him. With guards coming on both sides Blue climbed onto his shoulder and Lance climbed quickly up the rope. The guards crashing into each other.

“ _ One jump ahead of the hoofbeats _

**_(Vandal!)_ **

_ One hop ahead of the hump _

**_(Street rat!)_ **

_ One trick ahead of disaster _

**_(Scoundrel!)_ **

_ They're quick, but I'm much faster _

**_(Take that!)_ ** ”

Lance was chased up the stairs beside a building and in through a window. He grabbed a rug and mentally crossed his fingers hopping onto the window sill.

“ _ Here goes, better throw my hand in _

_ Wish me happy landin' _

_ All I gotta do is jump! _ ”

Lance jumped out the window the rug staying in the air. He and Blue watched as the guards fell out the window holding onto each other as they fell into a cart full of fertilizer.

Blue hopped onto Lance’s shoulder as Lance formed the rug into a parachute and they landed softly on the ground. Blue jumped on the ground beside him. Lance held out his hand and Blue slapped her paw down on his palm in a high five motion.

“And now my sweet girl we feast,” Lance split the bread in half and placed Blue’s half on the ground for her to eat, she dug right into the bread.

Before he took a bite Lance glanced up and noticed two children. An older sister and a younger brother. The girl caught Lance’s gaze and shrunk back her brother following her gaze. Lance glanced at his bread and back at the siblings. With a glance to Blue who rolled her eyes and took a huge bite of her bread.

Lance sighed and stood up heading over to the two. Blue watching in surprise. Lance held out the bread to the sister who held her brother in a protective embrace.

“Here you go,” the girl looked unsure and stared back at Lance in question. Lance smiled in response “go on take it,” the sister smiled and grabbed the bread both her and her brother giggled as Lance ruffled their hairs.

Blue sighed in lion talk and swallowed her bit and pulled the bread into her mouth heading over to the children. The brother noticed and bent down as Blue approached pulling the bread out of her mouth. The sister smiled and pet Blue gently on her head. Blue let out a playful growl and shook her head following Lance who headed towards the street where everyone was watching something.

Peeking from in between two men Lance noticed a girl sitting on a horse with a female guard beside her on another horse. The girl had dark tanned skin, teal eyes, dark pink eyeshadow on her eyelids, and long pink hair tied in a braid down her back her bangs loose. She was dressed in a light blue dress with decorated in teal and pink. A gold choker with dark purple gems around her neck. The same colour teardrop earrings in her ears  On top of her head sat a gold headpiece with a dark purple gem.

“On her way to the palace I suppose,” one man stated, the man beside him nodded.

“Another suitor for the prince, Princess Ezor is what I heard her name is.”

“And the guard beside her?”

“I heard her name was Acxa,” Lance jumped as the two children from before ran past him the boy leading as they ran into the street in front of the princess’s horse making her horse rear up. The girl yanked her brother back as he almost got trampled as Ezor’s horse calmed down.

“Out of my way you filthy brat!” she shouted pulling a whip from her horse’s saddle. Before she could whip the children Lance ran forwards and the whip wrapped around his arm.

“You know, if I were as filthy rich as you, I could afford some proper manner classes,” Ezor scoffed

“I’ll teach you some manners boy!” she snapped yanking her whip to the right pulling Lance and Blue into a mud puddle.

The crowd laughed. Ezor continued her way rolling her whip up again and putting it back where it came from. Lance smirked.

“Look at that Blue, it’s not every day you see a horse with two rear ends,” Ezor and her guard froze. Acxa continued on in the palace while Ezor turned back to Lance with a smirk.

“You are a worthless street rat. You were born a street rat, you'll die a street rat, and only your fleas will mourn you,” with each word spoke Lance grew angry as the princess headed into the palace gates.

Lance charged but the door closed before he could get to the princess. Lance glanced up and glared back at the door.

“I’m not worthless, and I don’t have fleas,” Lance sighed and turned to Blue as the sun began to set. “Come on Blue, let’s go home.”

* * *

 

“ _ Riffraff, street rat. _

_ I don't buy that” _

Lance climbed the ladder up to his and Blue’s home with a sigh. He entered their small home and glanced around, seeing how poor they really were. Blue jumped off his shoulder and jumped onto her bed.

_ “ If only they'd look closer _

_ Would they see a poor boy?  _

_ No siree” _

Lance pulled the blanket over Blue who yawned and fell asleep within minutes. Lance pulled back the curtain giving a perfect view of the palace.

_ “They'd find out, there's so much more to me _ ”

“Someday Blue, things are gonna change,” he smiled softly. “We’ll be rich, live in a palace, and never have any problems at all.”


	3. Trapped Bird

The next morning King Shiro was making his way to the gardens. Currently, Princess Ezor and Keith were meeting in the garden to sort out a marriage deal. Shiro jumped as the garden doors slammed open and out stomped Princess Ezor, rage clear on her face.

“I have never been so insulted in my life!” she shouted, Shiro ran up to her.

“You’re leaving so soon Princess?” Ezor stopped and turned to Shiro with a glare.

“Good luck marrying that thing off!” she shouted before continuing and meeting up with her guard. Shiro caught sight of a hole in the back seat of her dress before  Acxa covered it with her cloak. Shiro sighed and growled to himself.

* * *

“Keith!”

Shiro entered the garden spotting his son sitting on the fountain his back turned to the doorway. 

“Keith!” Shiro called out again trying to get his son’s attention. Keith ignored his father’s cries and kept his back turned. “Keith!” Shiro shouted once more before jumping as a grown lion jumped in front of him with a snarl. “Confound it Red!” Shiro shouted pulling the cloth of Ezor’s dress out of Red’s mouth. Though Red decided she wanted to play tug of war and pulled back ripping the cloth even more than it was.

Shiro landed on the ground a piece of the dress in his hands. Red headed back to her master as Shiro glared at his son. “So this is why Princess Ezor stormed off in anger!” Keith smiled at his father.

“Oh dad, Red was just playing with her,” Keith said as he pulled the remaining fabric out of Red’s mouth and petting her fur. Keith gently squeezed her cheeks playfully shaking her head left and right “you were just playing with that self-absorbed Princess Ezor weren’t you?” Red laughed and smiled, Keith joining her until he glanced up noticing his father’s angry stare.

“Keith you’ve got to stop rejecting every suitor that comes to call,” Shiro straightened himself up. “The law says you--,” Keith joined his father will a roll of his eyes.

“--Must be married to a prince,” Keith stood up and headed to the birdcage. Shiro finished his statement.

“By your next birthday,” Keith nodded.

“I’m aware, I’m also aware the dumb law is wrong,” Shiro glared at Keith as Keith opened the birdcage.

“But you only have three days left!” Keith sighed pulling out a bird gently Red watching from her spot where she laid down watching the bird.

“I just hate being forced into this,” Keith gently pet the birds' feathers smiling as the bird curled up to his finger. “If I do marry I want it to be for love and not some old dumb stupid law that says I have to,” Shiro sighed and walked up.

“Keith it’s not only this law,” he said holding his hand out, Keith handed him the bird and headed back to the fountain where he sat earlier. Red laid her head back down and closed her eyes. Shiro put the bird back in the cage and turned to face Keith who stared into the water.

“I’m not going to be around forever, I want to leave this world one day knowing that you’re safe and provided for.” Keith rolled his eyes turning back to his father.

“Then try to understand, I’ve never done a thing on my own, the only thing I’ve done on my own is hold my own sword and train with it,” Keith turned back to the fountain putting his finger in the water the fish swimming up to it and rubbing against it gently. “I’ve never had any real friends,” Red lifted her head and growled playfully. Keith smiled at his lion “except you Red.” Red nodded and laid her head back down. Keith stared at his father’s reflection in the water.

“I’ve never even been outside the palace walls even once in my entire life,” Shiro sighed.

“That’s because you’re a prince Keith,” Keith growled splashing the water.

“Well maybe I don’t want to be a prince anymore!” he yelled turned his back to his father. Shiro growled.

“Voltron forbid you should have any sons or daughters!” with that a very mad Shiro stomped out of the garden.

Keith was fuming, he didn’t understand why his father couldn’t understand. Didn’t he love his mother once? Didn’t they marry for love? Keith stood up and stomped over to the birdcage and flung the doors open the birds all flying out towards the sky. Keith watched them, silently wishing he could be like them and fly free. Free from the palace walls. Free from the stupid laws. Free from anything.

* * *

 

Shiro headed back to his chambers with a sigh.

“I honestly have no idea where he gets it from, Allura wasn’t nearly as picky,” Shiro sat on a nearby chair and sighed running a hand through his hair. A shadow loomed over him and he jumped, before realizing who it was. “Oh, it’s only you Lotor,” Lotor smiled, Sendak on his shoulder.

“You seem troubled My Lord,” Shiro nodded.

“I’m in need of your assistance” Lotor nodded.

“I’m here to help you, My Lord, now what can I help you with?”

“It’s just this suitor business with Keith, he refuses to pick a suitor and I’m at the end of my rope with him,” Lotor nodded and Sendak squawked from his shoulder.

“Awk, end of my rope,” Shiro smiled gently at the bird and pulled a cracker out of his pocket, “You seem hungry Sendak, here have a cracker.” Sendak tried to get out of Shiro’s reach but the cracker ended up being forced into his mouth. His cheeks puffing as he tried to keep the cracker in. Lotor chuckled.

“Your Majesty sure has a way with dumb animals.”

Sendak turned and glared at Lotor, the cracker still in his mouth. Lotor turned back to Shiro.

“Now then, perhaps I can come up with a solution to this thorny problem,” Shiro sighed.

“If anyone can help with this Lotor, it’s you, after all, you did learn everything from your mother,” Lotor nodded keeping his face mutual as his mother was mentioned.

“Yes, she was quite the teacher. Now for my solution to work, all it requires is the use of a mystic blue diamond,” Lotor motioned to the blue diamond ring on Shiro’s finger. Shiro pulled his hand to his chest fingering the ring.

“My ring?” Lotor nodded.

“Something wrong?”

“It’s just that it’s been in my family for generations,” Lotor gave a small smile.

“It is necessary to find the prince a suitor,” Lotor turned the snake staff to face Shiro, the purple eyes glowed a lighter purple. As Shiro stared into the eyes he felt his consciousness start to slip away. Lotor smiled “don’t worry, everything will be fine,” Shiro in his hypnotized state repeated.

“Everything...will...be...fine,” Lotor held out his hand.

“The diamond if you please, Your Majesty,” Shiro pulled the ring off his finger and handed it to Lotor.

“Here Lotor, whatever you need will be fine,” Lotor smiled. He pulled his staff back and directed Shiro to his bedchambers.

“Thank you my liege, now run along and rest up,” Shiro who was still hypnotized walked to his chambers.

“Yes….that’ll be...pretty good.”

Lotor left the room with Sendak still on his shoulder, cracker still in his mouth. Once they were out of the room Sendak spat the cracker out of his mouth and onto the ground.

“I can't take it anymore! If I gotta choke down on one more of those moldy, disgusting crackers...bam! Whack!” Lotor rolled his eyes as he approached a wall.

He pulled down on a rope which opened a piece of the wall to reveal a hidden staircase that went down. Lotor entered the passageway and headed down the stairs, the door closing behind him. 

“Calm down Sendak,” Sendak, however, ignored him and continued on talking.

“Then I'd grab him around the head.  Whack! Whack!” Lotor rolled his eyes, he snapped Sendak’s beak shut.

“Enough of your annoying squabbles,” he released the bird's beak and sat down at a desk Sendak flying off his shoulder and landing on the desk. “Soon I will King, not that white tufted fool.”

* * *

 

When it was night, an hour before morning, everyone was still asleep in the castle. All but one. A shadowy figure made his way from one room to the gardens. The figure was dressed in what he wore earlier and a brown hooded cloak overtop. The figure made his way through the gardens and towards the far wall.

Before he could climb however something grabbed the back of his cloak and pulled. The figure turned around and it was revealed to be Keith. Keith’s eyes softened at seeing Red, he knelt down in front of her. Her golden eyes staring sadly back at her.

“I’m sorry Red, but I can’t stay here and have my life lived for me,” Keith gave Red a hug petting her fur sadly “I’ll miss you.”

Keith stood up and made to climb the wall. Red helped him catching his footing and whined softly as Keith made it to the top, catching his attention. Keith smiled softly fixing his hood as he put his legs on the other side of the wall waving to Red.

“Goodbye Red,” Keith climbed down the wall, Red whimpered softly and headed back to Keith’s room, already missing her beloved master already.

* * *

 

The next morning Lance and Blue were back at it again. This time they were on top of a stand where the vendor was selling fruit. Lance noticed no one was around so he nodded at Blue.

“Go ahead Blue,” Blue nodded and dipped over the edge, hanging by her tail and picked a melon up with her paws. The vendor turned and glared at the cub

“Get your filthy paws off that!” he yelled grabbing the melon from Blue who pouted but pulled herself back onto the top of the stand. Lance, while the vendor was distracted, reached down and grabbed the melon from the top of the stack. The vendor turned and put the melon back on the top and sighed. Lance smiled as Blue sat beside him.

“Good job Blue, now,” Lance broke the melon in two. “Breakfast is served.”

* * *

Meanwhile, Keith was making his way through the market. His eyes huge in wonder, he never would have guessed the marketplace would be so busy yet so lively. As he walked vendors were trying to sell him all kinds of things.

“Buy a pot young man, no finer pot in brass or silver,” a man said holding up a similar pot Keith had seen in both brass and silver in the palace.

“Sugar dates, sugar dates, and figs! Sugar dates and pistachios!” a man yelled trying to sell Keith the food.

“Would you like a pretty necklace young man? A pretty necklace for your special someone,” Keith shook his head and continued on. Keith was startled when a man held out a fish to his face.

“Fresh fish! We catch ‘em, you buy ‘em,” Keith chuckled nervously and backed up.

“I don’t think so,” Keith ended up backing up into a fire eater who was startled and ended up swallowing the fire. “Oh, excuse me I didn’t see you there,” the man instead of answering, instead belched and fire exploded from his mouth. Keith jumped back to avoid the flames, his hood falling down, he glared at the man.

‘ _ Doesn’t he have better manners than that? _ ’ Keith thought as he started to walk away.”I’m sorry for startling you.”

Lance glanced up at hearing the commotion and his eyes landed on Keith. Lance couldn’t help but stare at the pale boy with black hair and violet eyes. Keith noticed his hood was off and pulled it back over top his head.

“Wow,” Lance said with a sigh leaning against the edge of the stand. Blue jumped on his shoulders and waved her paw in front of her master's face. When Lance didn’t respond Blue made little noises to get his attention, which proved to be ineffective. Lance continued to stare at the boy.

Keith continued on and noticed a young orphan boy reaching up for an apple, he smiled and plucked the apple off the stand handing it to the boy.

“You must be hungry, here you go,” the boy smiled and ran off, apple in hand. The  proprietor turned to Keith with a scowl.

“You better be able to pay for that boy,” Keith turned to the man.

“Pay?” the man walked up to him with a small sword in hand

“No one steals from my cart!” the man yelled getting everyone’s attention.

“I’m sorry but I don’t have any money,” the proprietor grabbed Keith’s arm and yanked him forwards

“Thief!”. Keith was starting to panic now.

“Please if you let me go to the palace, I can get some money from the King”. The proprietor ignored what Keith said and slammed his arm down on the table pinning it down.

“Do you know what the penalty is for stealing?” Keith’s eyes widened and he tried to get his arm free. The proprietor raised his arm and Keith’s was definitely panicking now

“No, no please!” The proprietor swung his arm down Keith flinched before the sword could hit flesh Lance stepped in grabbing the man’s arm.

“Thank you, kind sir, for finding him,” Lance said grabbing the sword and handing it to Keith. He glared gently at him “I’ve been looking everywhere for you,” Keith stared at Lance confused as he was pushed down the street slowly.

“What are you doing?” he whispered.

“Trust me,” Lance whispered back. “Just play along,” Keith nodded.

“You know this boy?” the proprietor said eyeing Lance who nodded.

“Sadly yes, this is my brother. He’s a little crazy,” Lance whirled his finger around and Keith stared in shock. The proprietor grabbed Lance by his blue vest.

“He said he knew the King!” Lance chuckled and pointed Keith’s way.

“He thinks the lion is the King,” Blue from where she was sitting stared at Lance in shock. Keith seemed to get the hint and kneeled in front of Blue and started bowing.

“Oh wise King, how may I serve you today?” Blue rolled her eyes. Lance sighed.

“Tragic isn’t it?” Lance used his foot to grab an apple off the stand and handed it to the proprietor. "But, no harm done,” Lance headed back over to Keith. “Now come along brother, time to see the doctor,” Keith smiled at a camel.

“Oh hello doctor, how are you today?” Lance chuckled nervously.

“No, no, no, not that one,” Lance turned back to Blue who had been picking pockets “come along ‘King’”. Blue smiled and bowed, the jewels she had falling down catching everyone’s attention including the proprietor. Lance began to ran dragging Keith behind him.

“Leave it Blue, let’s go!” the proprietor yelled as the trio ran off.

“Come back here you little thieves!”. The trio however continued on smiles on their face.

‘ _ Guess we can add thief to the list of occupations _ ’ Keith thought with a smile.


	4. Diamond In The Rough

 

“With all due respect your rottenness,” Sendak said as he ran on a gear which connected to another wheel with a bar attached, which Sendak held on to as he ran. The wheels turning as he ran. The result created a storm on top of the contraption. “Couldn’t we just wait for a real storm?” Lotor rolled his eyes.

“Save your breath Sendak and go faster!” Lotor yelled placing Shiro’s ring in the contraption.

“Yes, o mighty evil one,” Sendak ran faster and a lightning bolt went through the ring and passed through to an hourglass below. Inside the sand started to swirl around and Lotor watched the sand.

“Ah, sands of time--reveal to me the one who can enter the cave,” the sand in top forms the Cave of Wonders.  The sand then fell to bottom in a swirl and showed a picture of Lance climbing a ladder, and then turning around to help Keith up. Lotor laughed “yes, there he is my diamond in the rough!”

“That’s him!?” Sendak yelled. “That’s the clown we’ve been waiting for ?” Sendak then all of a sudden lost his footing and got sucked into the gears. Lotor ignored the bird and smiled.

“Let’s have the guards extend him an invitation to the palace, shall we?” Senak was shot out of the gears and lew past Lotor, crashing into the wall.

“Swell,” he coughed out with an exhausted sigh.

* * *

 

Lance turned to Keith with a smile.

“Almost there, I swear,” Keith finished climbing up but before he got onto the rooftop his shoe got caught and he tripped, falling straight into Lance’s arms. Keith blushed and stood up his cheeks a dusty rose, he cleared his throat straightening his cloak.

“I uh, want to thank you for stopping that man in the market earlier,” Lance chuckled.

“Uh, forget it,” Lance grabbed a nearby pole and Blue climbed onto his shoulder. Lance pole vaulted to the next rooftop turning back to Keith.

“So is this your first time in the marketplace?” Keith chuckled nervously.

“Is it that obvious that I am?” Lance smirked.

“Well I mean, you do kind of stand out,” Lance gave Keith a smile, Keith returning the smile. Lance realized what he was doing a shook his head “I mean uh, you don’t seem to know just dangerous Altea can really be,” he laid down a plank for Keith to walk over.

Without him seeing Keith jumped over using a nearby pole as Lance had done a few moments earlier. Lance turned around eyes wide, Keith chuckled.

“I’m a fast learner,” Keith tossed the pole to Lance who grabbed it, his and Blue’s mouth open in shock and surprise. Lance shook himself out of it.

“Right, um, this way,” Lance grabbed Keith’s hand and pulled him into the roof of a building. “Watch your head there,” Lance said as Keith ducked to avoid the plank of wood blocking the way “be careful.” Keith glanced around his hand still clasped in Lance’s.

“This is where you live?” he asked in astonishment, Lance nodded “yep just me and Blue, we come and go as we please” Keith smiled “that sounds fabulous” Lance chuckled. “Well it’s not much, but it’s got a great view,” Lance let go of Keith’s hand to pull back the curtain to reveal the palace in the setting sun glow. “Palace looks pretty amazing huh?” Keith sighed softly.

“Oh, it’s wonderful,” he said sitting down. Lance leaned against the wall with Blue on the ledge beside him “I wonder what it would be like to live there, to have servants and valets,” Keith rolled his eyes.

“Oh sure,” Lance turned his head to Keith’s direction. “People who tell you where to go and how to dress.” Lance chuckled.

“Well, it’s better than here, always scraping for food and ducking the guards,” as Blue grabbed an apple from their small bowl of apples Lance took it from her. Blue growled softly as Lance walked away.

“You’re not free to make your own choices,” Keith continued on.

“Sometimes you just feel so…” Lance said his back turned to Keith as he walked.

“You’re just…”

“Trapped,” they both said at the same time. Both glanced up and smiled at each other. Lance snapped out of it and grabbed the other apple from Blue, one once again growled, and rolled it down his arm to Keith who caught it with a smile.

“So where are you from?” Keith sighed rolling the apple in his hands.

“What does it matter? I ran away and I’m not going back.”

“Really? How come?” Lance took a bit of the apple in his hand and handed it to Blue who growled. Blue saw Keith hadn’t eaten his apple yet and smiled.

“My father’s forcing me to get married,” Lance blinked a few times.

“That’s-that’s awful” Lance saw Blue trying to get her mouth around Keith’s apple and snapped at her “Blue!” Blue quickly ran away back to the ledge. Blue started making noises at Lance and Keith stared confused.

“What?”

“Well uh, Blue says that’s not fair,” Blue stared at Lance like he was stupid. Keith smiled.

“Oh did she now?” Lance nodded.

“Yeah of course.”

“And does Blue have anything else to say?”

“Well uh, she wishes there was some way she could help,” Blue rolled her eyes. Keith chuckled.

“Well her that’s very, sweet,” the two started to lean in to kiss.

“Here you are!” Kolivan yelled breaking the two apart in shock and surprise. Blue yelped hid in her safe spot Lance told her to hide in just in case. Keith and Lance both stood up.

“They've found me!” they turned to each other confused. “They’re after you?” Keith spoke under his breath watching the guards trying to get past the beams and poles.

“My father must have sent them--,” Lance hopped onto the ledge and turned to Keith

“Do you trust me?” Keith turned to Lance who held a hand out.

“What?”

“Do you trust me?” he repeated and Keith nodded grabbing his hand.

“Yes,” Lance pulled him up onto the ledge.

“Then jump!” before Keith could protest Lance jumped pulling Keith with him. They ended up landing in a large pile of salt, Lance helped Keith off and they headed for the exit. Only to be blocked by Kolivan who smiled.

Kolivan grabbed Lance by his vest and pulled him up off the ground, Keith backed up afraid Kolivan would recognize him and send him back to the palace.

“We just keep running into each other don’t we street rat?” Blue jumped on Kolivan's head of the beam of wood she was on knocking Lance out of his grip. Lance grabbed Keith’s wrist and they ran to the exit only to be blocked they turned back hoping to run past Kolivan.

Kolivan pulled Blue off him and tossed the cub into a nearby pot the lid closing. Kolivan grabbed the back of Lance’s vest and tossed him back to the guards who secure his arms.

“It’s the dungeon for you boy,” Lance struggled to release his arms.

“Get off me!” he yelled still struggling.

Keith started throwing punches at Kolivan’s arm with a heated glare.

“Let him go!” he snapped as Kolivan turned with a smirk.

“Look here boys, the street rat’s found himself a friend,” Kolivan tossed Keith off to the ground. Keith had just about enough, he stood up pulling off his cloak hood.

“Unhand him, by order of the Crown Prince,” Kolivan turned to snap at the boy but his eyes widened seeing it was indeed the prince and bowed down, his guards following suit which forced Lance to bow as well.

“Prince Keith,” Lance glanced up his eyes wide.

“The prince?” Kolivan stepped forwards.

“What are you doing outside the palace? And with this street rat?” Keith glared at Kolivan.

“That is none of your concern, do as I command, release this boy!” Kolivan gave a nervous smiled.

“If I could I would Your Majesty” Keith raised an eyebrow.

“Why is that?”

“You see my orders come from Lotor, you’ll have to take it up with him,” he nodded to the guards who dragged Lance away bowing as they went. Kolivan following. Keith glared and growled out watching Lance being taken away.

“Oh, believe me, I most certainly will.”

* * *

 

Lotor exited his secret chamber, he turned to close the door  It was night so he didn’t really have to worry about anyone seeing him.

Keith entered the room and looked around before his eyes landing on Lotor.

“Lotor!” he yelled out getting the man’s attention. Lotor turned around and smiled seeing the prince. He slammed the door shut behind him trapping Sendak.

“Prince Keith, how may I be of service to you?” he said bowing extending his cap to hide Sendak.

“Lotor can’t breathe,” Sendak choked out, but Lotor ignored him.

“The guards just took a boy from the market, on your orders,” Keith said stepping towards Lotor who smiled.

“Well, your father has charged me with keeping the peace in Altea. The boy was a criminal.”

“And just what was his crime?” Keith asked with a glare.

“Lotor I can’t breathe!” Sendak said once more, which was once again ignored.

“Why, kidnapping the Crown Prince of course."

“If you could just-,” Lotor kicked his foot back and knocked Sendak back into the room. “That hurt!” Keith shook head.

“He didn’t kidnap me, I ran away!” Lotor walked past the prince pretending to be shocked.

“Oh dear! Why if I had known,” Keith walked up to his side.

“What do you mean?” Lotor turned to face Keith faking a sad look.

“Sadly, the boy’ sentence has already been carried out.”

“What sentence?” Lotor smiled softly.

“Death,” Keith gasped covering his mouth with his hand stepping back a few steps “by beheading”.

“No,” Keith whispered out his eyes watering as he sat down on one of the round cushions. Lotor moved behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“I am exceedingly sorry Your Majesty,” Keith turned to Lotor with tears in his eyes.

“How could you?” he whispered his voice breaking. He took off and ran out of the room, soft cries escaping him. Sendak managed to get unstuck from the door and appeared on Lotor’s shoulder wheezing for air.

“So, how did it go?” Lotor turned to Sendak with a smile.

“I think he took the news rather well.”

* * *

 

Red walked into the gardens to find Keith collapsed on the edge of the fountain sobbing into his arms. She whimpered, not liking when her master was crying and upset. She padded over and nudged Keith with her head. Keith looked up to find his only friend now, he wiped his tear stained cheeks and turned to Red.

“It’s all my fault Red. I didn’t even know his name,” Keith started crying once more and Red curled into his lap. Keith laid his head down on her fur holding her as comfort. Crying as his heart was broken.

* * *

 

Lance, who still had a head attached, sat in the dungeon his hands chained to the wall with the only light coming from the moon through the window.

“He was the prince, I don’t believe it,” Lance mentally kicked himself. “I must have sounded so stupid to him.” A soft meow from above made Lance look up to the window and a smile grew on his face seeing Blue.

“Blue! Down here! Come help me out of these chains,” Blue jumped down and landed in front of Lance. Before she went to help him, Blue enlarged her eyes and strutted pretending to be the prince. Lance chuckled.

“Hey he was in trouble,” Lance sighed. “It was worth it,” Blue jumped on the bar holding Lance’s wrists in place and stuck her claw in to unlock them.

“Don't worry, Blue.  I'll never see him again. I'm a street rat, remember, and there's a law. He's gotta marry a prince, he deserves better anyways,” Blue rolled her eyes as she finally finished unlocking his wrists and jumped onto his lap and he straightening himself.  Lance sighed rubbing his wrists “I’m-I’m a fool,” he said leaning his head back against the wall.

“You’re only a food if you give up boy,” Lance and Blue jumped and turned to the dark corner where an old man emerged. Lance hadn’t seen the man earlier, or maybe he was just blind.

“Who are you?” Lance asked as the man hobbled his way over.

“A lowly prisoner like yourself, but together perhaps we could be more,” the man rubbed his fingers together getting Lance’s attention.

“I’m listening.”

“There is a cave boy, a cave of wonders,” Lance continued listening urging the man on. “Filled with treasures beyond your wildest dreams,” the man pulled out a few rubies. Blue jumped onto Lance’s shoulder as they stared at the rubies. The man then pulled his hand away putting the rubies away.

“Treasure enough to impress even your prince, I’d wager,” the man turned around and Sendak popped out of the hump on the back. The revealed to be Lotor in disguise.

“Lotor hurry it up I’m dying in here!”

“But the law states that only a prince can marry--,” Lotor turned back to Lance getting up close.

“You’ve heard of the golden rule, haven’t you? Whoever has the gold makes the rule,” he grinned showing a not so nice mouth with crooked teeth.  Lance stood up and Lotor went behind him.

“So why would you share all this wonderful treasure with me?” Lotor tapped his wooden stick against Lance’s legs and tapped his back.

“I need a young man with a strong pair of legs and a strong back to go after it,” Lance chuckled.

“Well I’d be happy to help you, but there’s only one problem, it’s out there and we’re stuck in here.”

Lotor smiled “Mmm, mmm, mmm, things aren’t always what they seem” Lotor pushed a chunk of the brick wall to reveal a hidden exit “so do we have a deal?” Lotor asked holding his hand out to Lance. Lance turned to Blue with a smile who shrugged her shoulders.

* * *

 

With Lotor(still in disguise) on a horse and Lance leading the way, they made their way through the desert which was currently having a wind storm. Blue sat in front of Lotor on the horse as well. Following the man’s directions they ended up at the Cave of Wonders, the white lion head already formed out of the dune.

As Lance approached, with blue hiding in his vest, the lion spoke.

“Who disturbs my slumber?”

“Uh, it is I, Lance,” the lion head was silent for a few moments before it spoke again.

"Proceed, but touch nothing then the lamp,” with a roar the lion opened its mouth to reveal the staircase heading down.

“Remember boy,” Lance turned back to Lotor. “First fetch me the lamp, and then you shall have your reward.” Lance nodded and with a sigh he turned to Blue who nodded, though her eyes held fear.

To be honest, Lance himself was scared. But he did promise the old man he would get him the lamp from inside the cave.

“Come on Blue,” he spoke stepping into the cave and heading down the stairs, his heart pumping madly the whole time.


	5. Wonders Beyond Imagination

The staircase led deep down into the cave. The stairs never-ending as Lance and Blue climbed down them. He counted each one as he went down, and eventually, he lost count.

Lance eventually reached the bottom of the stairs and ahead was a doorway which led to a room. Upon entering the room, Lance was met with treasures beyond his imagination. The treasures were all made of gold and were piled high into many piles scattered around the room.

“Would you look at that!” he exclaimed catching Blue’s attention. Blue’s eyes widened at the treasure “just a handful of this stuff would make me richer than the king!” Blue jumped off Lance and headed towards one of the treasure piles. “Blue!” Blue stopped running midway landing on her paws on a green rug. She stared back at Lanced confused “don’t…..touch…..anything,” with each word Blue flinched back her ears folding down.

“We gotta find that lamp,” Blue stared at Lance sadly before taking a glance at the treasure and then following her master onwards.

Unknown to Lance and Blue the rug she was previously on lifted off the ground and slowly began to follow them through the room. Blue got a strange feeling and turned around, only to see the same carpet that she landed on earlier behind her on the ground. Blue, still suspicious, turned and kept walking behind Lance, who was looking around for the lamp.

The rug once again began to lift off the ground and fly behind Blue. Blue caught something in the corner of her eyes and turned around once more. The rug leaned against a small broken pillar and rolled itself up. Blue glanced at the rug and slowly backed up before taking off towards Lance and grabbing his pant leg with her teeth. Lance turned around and glanced at Blue who motioned her head towards the rug.

“Blue, will you knock it off?” Lance turned and continued walking. Blue stared sadly at her master, that look turned to anger and soon she followed grumpily after Lance.

The rug once more flew behind Blue and without notice she turned around, the rug flying beside her out of her view. Lowing one of its tassels the rug pulled her tail making Blue turn around and the rug flew out of her view again. With Blue turned around the rug reached down and pulled her small black hat off her head and put the hat on its head and lowered onto the ground.

Blue turned around and to get her attention the carpet waved a tassel beside her. She turned around and yelped running over to Lance knocking on the ground. The carpet in shock also ran but in the other direction hiding behind. Blue turned Lance to face the way the carpet was. “Blue!” Blue jumped on his back “are you--crazy!” Blue bit a clump of Lance’s hair in her mouth and lifted his head to stare at the carpet.

Said carpet peaked its head out of its hiding spot. Lance’s eyes widened “a magic carpet!” Lance held a hand out with a gentle smile. “C’mon, C'mon out” the carpet seemed reluctant “I’m going to hurt you” Lance continued. The carpet went out of its hiding spot and picked up Blue’s fallen hat off the ground, dusting the sand off it.

The carpet approached the two and held the hat out to Blue who yelped and hid behind Lance’s head. “Relax Blue he’s not gonna bite” the carpet stopped for a moment and then a puff of smoke suddenly vanished. In its place stood a girl.

“That’s she to you,” Lance blinked a few time and grabbed the hat from the girls' hands and placed it back on Blue’s head.

“Thanks.”

The girl looked to be about 15 years old. She was shorter than Lance and had pale skin, long light brown hair that was tied into a ponytail, and brown eyes. She was dressed in black slightly puffy pants, a green top which went over her pants a little bit with a black belt around her waist, and dark golden sandals. The girl had gold bands around her wrists and gold earrings in her ears. On her head was a dark green headband with a lighter green diamond-shaped jewel surrounded by a gold band.

Blue made a few noises at her but the girl just smiled gently.

“Sorry about scaring your cat there,” the girl then turned around and started walking.

“Wait!” the girl turned around.

“What’s your name?”

“Katie, but everyone calls me Pidge,” Lance smiled.

“My name is Lance and this is Blue, maybe you can help us?”

“With what?” Pidge asked walking back over.

“You see, we’re trying to find this lamp,” Pidge smiled.

“I know exactly where it is,” she walked past Lance changing back into the green carpet.

She motioned her tassel and flew off with Lance and Blue following her. Pidge led them through a long save with huge spikes growing from the ceiling. A few minutes later and Lanc was squeezing through a doorway with Blue following. Once they were through Pidge changed back into her human form.

“I believe that is the lamp you’re looking for,” Lance glanced up and saw the lamp. Pidge turned back to her carpet form which confused Lance but he shook it off.

The lamp sat on a tall pillar of rocks with a set of stairs leading up to it. Surrounding the stairs and pillar sat a body of water, uneven rocks formed a bridge. At the top of the pillar was a beam of light, beaming down onto the lamp. Blue jumped off his shoulder as Lance began towards the bridge.

“Wait here,” he told Blue who nodded. Lance began crossing the bridge and Blue sat down beside Pidge, who was watching Lance, looking around the large cave bored. A glance behind her and something caught her eyes. It was a statue of a golden lion holding its paws out.  In its paws, it held a giant ruby. Blue became entranced by it and started to head towards it.

Lance had made it across the bridge and started climbing up the stairs. Pidge glanced around and caught sight of Blue heading towards the gem. Panic flooded her and she grabbed Blue’s tail trying to hold her back.

Lance finally got to the top of the stairs and headed towards the lamp. He picked it up gently and turned it around taking a good look at it. The lamp wasn’t very big but it also wasn’t very small either, it was a golden colour that designs on the top and the bottom.

“This is it? This is what we came all the way down here to---?” Lance went to glance at Blue and Pidge only to see Pidge trying to hold Blue back from grabbing the jewel. Blue’s tail slipped out of Pidge’s tassels and she lunged towards the jewel. “Blue! No!” Blue grabbed the jewel with her teeth pulling it off the statue. There was a rumble ad the cave began to shake.

“Infidels!” Blue flinched and whimpered. “You have touched the forbidden treasure!” Blue placed the ruby back on the statue but both ended up melting into lava. “Now you will never again see the light of day!” the rock that the lamp was on ended up exploding and lava spilled up into the air.

Lance jumped off and started running down the stairs. The stairs ended up falling apart and made a ramp which Lance slid down. One part of the ramp broke up and Lance was tossed into the air and landed on the ramp once more. At the end of the ramp, Lance was tossed into the air and towards the water. Which now had turned into boiling hot lava. He would have fallen in if it had not been for Pidge who flew and caught in just in time.

“Thanks, Pidge I owe you one,” Pidge flew between two rocks and made a u-turn. Lance glanced down to see Blue jumping on the rocks, which were quickly exploding on either side. As if reading his mind Pidge flew faster and before the rock Blue was on exploding Lance picked her up and pulled her onto the carpet. Lance glanced behind and his eyes widened as a lava wave started rolling after them.

“Woah Pidge let’s move!” they dodged falling spikes and rocks as they fell into the lava and flew through the save they entered through earlier. The lava following and gaining on them quickly. A falling rock almost hit Lance but he ducked down just in time. The rock landing in the lava.

As Lance sat back up his and Blue’s eyes widened seeing a wall ahead and started panicking. Pidge went into a dive just in time both Lance and Blue screaming as they dove and turned to enter through another cave and popping out the other side.

Outside Lotor watched as the save began to close and descend back into the sand dune slowly.

“Come on boy,” he growled.

* * *

 The staircase began collapsing and Pidge dodged falling rocks and lava exploding trying to get her new friends out of the cave and into safety. Lance sighed in relief seeing that they were almost out.

However, a rock fell and hit Pidge knocking Lance and Blue off and Pidge falling to the ground pinned under the boulder. Lance flew and grabbed onto the ledge which used to be the staircase. Lance glanced up seeing the old man.

“Help me out!” Lotor held a hand out.

“Throw me the lamp!” he yelled back.

“I can’t hold on, give me your hand!” Lotor growled and held his hand out further.

“First give me the lamp boy!” Lance reached into his vest and pulled out the lamp. He reached up as far as he could and held the lamp out to Lotor who reached down and grabbed it standing up straight and letting out an evil laugh holding the lamp above his head. “Yes! At last!”

With help from Blue Lance had almost climbed out fully. Lotor turned back to Lance and kicked Blue out of the way. He grabbed Lance’s arm and pulled him up.

“What are you doing?” Lance cried out trying to free his arm.

“Giving you your reward,” Lotor pulled out a small dagger with a wicked smile. “Your eternal reward,” he spoke in his normal voice.

Lance’s eyes widened and flinched his eyes shut. Blue jumped onto Lotor’s arm and bit down hard making Lotor cry out in pain and let go of the dagger but he also let go of Lance. Lance fell back into the cave with a yell. Lotor grabbed Blue and tossed her in as well.

Lance yelled in pain as he hit the cave wall hitting his head and knocking him unconscious. Pidge pulled herself free from the rock, finally, and flew up catching Lance and Blue as they continued falling rocks landing on them.

Lotor watched as the cave descended becoming a dune again. He laughed and ripped the fake beard he had on off and stood up. Sendak flew out and breathed in the sweet smell of fresh air. Lotor chuckled.

“It’s mine. It’s all mine!” he reached into the coat pocket and went to pull the lamp out of the pocket. Except he pulled out nothing. ‘What? Where is it?” Realization hit him and he dropped to his knees “Nooooo!”

* * *

 Meanwhile back at the palace, Keith was sitting in his room with Red. Keith sat on his bed with his back to the door, Red’s head on his lap. Shiro stood in the doorway with Black beside him who starred sadly at her master's son.

“Keith?” Shiro said quietly, Keith ignored his father and started petting Red’s fur gently. Shiro walked in with a sigh “oh Keith, what’s wrong?” he asked as sitting beside Keith on the bed, Black sitting next to Red and nuzzling her.

Keith turned to Shiro tears still in his violet eyes. His eyes red-rimmed and his nose was red as well.

“Lotor...has...done.something...terrible,” Keith choked out fresh tears falling down his cheeks as the memory of what he was told washed over him. Shiro smiled gently.

“Don’t worry, whatever has happened I will set it right, you’ll see,” he spoke running his thumbs over Keith’s cheeks and wiping the tears away. “Now tell me everything that happened and spare no detail,” Keith nodded and leaned against his father telling his story.

* * *

Back in the cave, Lance lay on top of Pidge unconscious still. Blue jumped beside him and nuzzled his shoulder gently. Lance stirred and gave a soft moan, Pidge hearing this started to fly up, lifting Lance up slowly as he started to wake up his head pounding.

“Oh, my head,” Lance said rubbing his head gently, he glanced up and sighed seeing the cave sealed in “we’re trapped.” Lance grw angry and shook his fist at the sealed entrance “that two-faced son-of-a-jackal!” Lance sighed and sat down properly. “Whoever that guy was, he’s long gone now, and with that lamp, he wanted to.”

Pidge changed back to her human form and smiled.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that one Lance,” she said pulling the lamp out of her pocket.

“How did you?” Lance asked grabbing the lamp, Pidge smiled.

“I didn’t, your lion there did,” Lance turned to Blue who had a smile on her face.

“You furry little thief,” Lance glanced at the lamp and sighed. “Looks like such a beat up, worthless piece of junk,” upon closer inspection Lance could make out writing on the side. “Hey, I think there’s something written here, but it’s hard to make out.”

Lance started rubbing it as Pidge and Blue watched. Suddenly golden smoke started to come out of the spout. The lamp also started to glow and shake. Lance held firmly onto the lamp and watched as someone or something started to come out of the lamp.

Lance, Blue, and Pidge watched as a person was formed. The person had tan skin, chestnut brown hair tied in a ponytail with his bangs loose, and brown eyes. He was dressed in a dark yellow shirt with elbow length sleeves, a white belt around his waist, and a black vest. Around his wrists were gold metal cuffs. The bottom half of his body was made of the same smoke that came of the lamp.

“Oy!” he yelled, “ten thousand years will give ya such a crick in the neck!” The man grabbed Lance by the back of his vest and hung him on a rock that was outstretched. The man then grabbed his head and pulled it off his shoulder and spun it around before placing it back in its place. Pidge pulled Lance down and glanced back at the man. “Woah! Does it feel good to be out of there!” A smile grew on Pidge’s face and she waved her hand to the man.

“Hunk!” she yelled grabbing the man’s attention, Hunk glanced down and a smile grew on his own face as he recognized the one who called his name.

“Pidge!’ he yelled back grabbing her in a hug. Lance and Blue just stared at the two until Hunk put Pidge down. Hunk then grabbed the bottom of the smoke tail he had and used it as a microphone.

“Nice to be back ladies and gentlemen”. He turned to Lance “Hi, where are you from?” he stuck the microphone in Lance’s face who starred at the man like he was crazy. “What’s your name?” Lance stared at the microphone in front of him for a moment.

“Uh, La--uh--Lance,” Lance spoke and Hunk smiled.

“Lance,” he said as if discovering something new and huge. A neon sign appeared with Lance’s name on it surrounded by chase lights. “Hello, Lance nice to have you on the show,” Hunk smiled. “Can we call you Ance or how about just L or maybe Lancey”. The sign changing with each nickname Hunk listed off. Lance shook his head and rubbed his head.

“I must have hit my head harder than I thought,” he spoke turning to Pidge who shrugged. “And please it’s just Lance.”

“Do you smoke? Mind if I do?” Blue stared at the genie not sure how to respond to the newcomer. Hunk stared down at Lance looking him over “you know, you’re a lot smaller than my last master,” he spoke holding his hand above where Lance sat. “Either that or I’m getting bigger,” Hunk spoke lifting his gut. He turned to Lance “Look at me from the side --do I look different?”. Lance blinked a few times.

“Wait a minute! I’m your master?” Hunk nodded and slapped a graduation cap on his head and a diploma in his hand. “That’s right! He can be taught! What would you wish of me?” Hunk went on to do several impression that Lance had no idea who they were.

“The ever impressive,” he changed into a cub “the long contained.” Hunk changed once more with a dummy in front of him performing as a ventriloquist. “Often imitated,” he tossed the dummy aside “but never duplicated.” With a puff of smoke, Hunk became several copies of himself as they repeated “duplicated” several times. “Genie! Of! The! Lamp!” Hunk changed once more into an elder man that looked like him “Right here direct from the lamp, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank youuuuu!” Lance’s eyes widened.

“Whoa! Wish fulfillment?” Hunk nodded and held up three fingers

“3 wishes to be exact, And ix-nay on the wishing for more wishes,” Hunk changed into a slot machine and pulled his arm down three golden faces of his face appearing, he then changed back into himself. “No substitutions, exchanges or refunds,” Lance chuckled. He turned to Blue who returned the playful look her master was giving her.

“Now I know I’m dreaming,” Pidge rolled her eyes.

“You probably shouldn’t have said that” Lance turned to Pidge confused.

“Why?”


	6. Never Like A Friend Like Me

Suddenly the cave was engulfed in darkness and then all of a sudden a spotlight on was Hunk, who was no in human form. The bottom half of his body had black pants with chestnut brown shoes on his feet.

**(1)** “ _ Master I don’t think you quite realize what you’ve got here! _

_ So why don’t you just ruminate whilst I illuminate the possibilities _ ”

Hunk smiled. “ Can you give me a " _ bada-yada-yada? _ "

Lance out of confusion repeated “ _ bada-yada-yada _ ”

Hunk nodded and continued “ _ Good! Scotty-wop _ ”

Lance once again repeated “ _ scotty-wop _ ”

Hunk threw his hands up “Everybody! Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo!’

Voices repeated what Hunk said and Lance glanced around trying to find where the voices were coming from. “ _ Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo _ ”

There was silence for a moment before Hunk sang once more “ _ Hit it! _ ”

The cave lit up and Hunk began to dance around.

“ _ Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves _

_ Scheherazade had a thousand tales _ ” 

Thieves surrounded Lance, each with a sword in hand. Suddenly Hunk popped out of his vest startling him  Hunk created huge arms and beat up each one of the thieves.

“ _ But, master, you in luck 'cause up your sleeves _

_ You got a brand of magic never fails _ ”

Hunk created a boxing ring and Hunk was massaging Lance’s shoulders as if he were getting ready for a fight.

“ _ You got some power in your corner now _

_ Some heavy ammunition in your camp _ ”

Then suddenly Hunk was a set of fireworks which exploded.

“ _ You got some punch, pizazz, yahoo, and how? _

_ See, all you gotta do is rub that lamp _

_ And I'll say” _

Hunk put himself in the lamp, grabbed Lance’s hand and rubbed the lamp as he popped back out as his genie form.

“ _ Mr. Lance sir _

_ What will your pleasure be?” _

Hunk created a table and sat Lance down with a huge menu as he turned into a waiter.

“ _ Let me take your order _

_ Jot it down _

_ You ain't never had a friend like me” _

Hunk snapped his fingers and a silver platter appeared on the table. The lid lifted off the platter and n the plate sat a cooked chicken, with a spin the chicken had Hunk’s head on it, but still the chicken’s legs.

“ _ Life is your restaurant and I'm your maitre d'” _

Hunk changed back to genie form and his ear enlarged and he leaned into towards Lance.

“ _ Come on, whisper what it is you want _

_ You ain't never had a friend like me” _

Suddenly there were four hunks, then next thing Lance knew he was sitting in a chair. The tablecloth that was previously on the table now around his neck, shaving cream on his chin and each Hunk holding a different grooming tool.

“ _ Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service” _

Hunk pulled the cloth and then the four Hunk’s turned into one and Lance was sitting on the ground. With a puff of smoke, a throne appeared followed by Pidge and Blue suddenly waving huge feathers as fans and the room was filled with gold.

“ _ You're the boss, the king, the shah” _

Hunk snapped his fingers and food appeared on the ground in front of the throne. Hunk picked up the hat off his head and shook it a few time before hundreds of baklava pieces overfilled the room.

“ _ Say what you wish, it's yours! True dish _

_ How about a little more baklava?” _

Suddenly Lance was standing on a plate of food which sat on top of a tall column which carved at the letter ‘A’

“ _ Have some of column A” _

Lance fell and jumped onto another rising column which carved out the letter ‘B’

“ _T_ _ ry all of column B” _

Lance fell off the second column, but luckily Hunk created a pillow and Lance landed safely, Hunk as a giant genie now opened his mouth his tongue spilling out as a carpet and out walked another Hunk dressed in a magician's outfit this time. ‘How many versions of himself can this guy make’

“ _ I'm in the mood to help you, dude _

_ You ain't never had a friend like me _

_ Wah-ah-ah, mo-my _

_ Wah-ah-ah, no-no _

_ Wah-ah-ah, my my my” _

Hunk appeared in front of Lance as a normal size. Only this time, Hunk removed his head, made duplicates of himself and juggled the heads around.

“ _ Can your friends do this?” _

Hunk tossed the heads to Lance who juggled them a few times before tossing one head back to Hunk, the rest disappeared as the head landed back in its place.

“ _ Can your friends do that? _

Hunk pulled out a black top hat and disappeared into it. Only to jump out a few moments later as a pink bunny with long ears.

“ _ Can your friends pull this out their little hat?” _

Hunk suddenly became a dragon and blew fire. The four sparks becoming four girls. Three he recognized as Nyma, Shay, and Florona from the harem. The fourth seemed to resemble a female Keith. From the black hair to the fair pale skin, to the beautiful violet eyes.

“ _ Can your friends go poof? _

_ Hey, looky here” _

The girls crowded around him and danced around him. Then as Hunk snapped his fingers the girls were gone with puffs of smoke. Hunk grabbed both sides of his face and pulled his body being torn in two like a sheet of paper.

“ _ Can your friends go "Abracadabra," let 'er rip _

_ And then make the sucker disappear” _

Hunk reappeared as a small genie in front of Lance who jumped in surprise. Hunk’s jaw dropped low and his eyes bugged out  Hunk jumped into Lance’s hands and used his hands as a diving board and dived into a puddle of water below.

“ _ So don't you sit there slack-jawed, buggy-eyed _

_ I'm here to answer all your midnight prayers” _

Hunk reappeared a giant contract with the words ‘One Certified Genie’ written on top, He wrapped Lance up in the contract and the spun him out as Lance tried to catch his balance.

“ _ You got me bona fide, certified _

_ You got a genie for your charge d'affaires” _

Hunk reappeared beside Lance a pulled a list out of his ear and using the list as a towel he rubbed his behind and then snapped it like a whip at Lance changing the scene.

“ _ I got a powerful urge to help you out _

_ So what's your wish? I really wanna know _

_ You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt _

_ Well, all you gotta do is rub like so _

_ And oh!” _

The harem girls appeared beside Lance, two on each side. Three girls were zapped away, the only girl remaining was the Keith look alike. She smirked and pulled the veil covering her mouth up and both leaned in for a kiss. However, the girl disappeared and Lance ended up kissing Hunk’s cheek instead as he appeared huge.

“ _ Mister Lance sir, have a wish or two or three _

_ I'm on the job, you big nabob” _

Hunk smiled and with a snap of his fingers, four gold towers appeared. 

“ _ Can your friends do this?” _

Hunk snapped his finger four times and with each snap, a tower disappeared and a harem girl was revealed once more. First Nyma, then Shay, then Florona, then the Keith look alike.

“ No really, can they? You're welcome,” Hunk said with a smile. “Get him, ladies,” Upon Hunks’ word the girls surrounded Lance and started to dance around him. Then as if they practiced a routine before the girls started a dance number as Hunk made another appearance. The girls disappeared as Hunk began to sing once more, a golden microphone in his hand.

“ _ I would like to bring the house down a little bit _

_ Sing a few old classics _

_ A couple of favourites of mine _

_ I'll get back to you in a second _

_ Thank you! _ ”

Lance smiled as a new beat tempo began to play. A crowd somewhere began to clap and cheer as Hunk sang.

“ _ Tale as old as time _

_ True as it can be _

_ Barely even friends _

_ Beauty and the… _

_ Look at this stuff _

_ Isn't it neat? _

_ Wouldn't you think my collections complete? _

_ Wouldn't you think I'm the genie who has everything? _

_ Ba-de-ba-ba-ba-da-ba-ba-ba _

_ Ba-de-ba-ba-ba-ba _ ”

Hunk handed the microphone to Lance who tossed it to the side having not known what to do with it.

“ _ Can your friends do this? _ ”

Hunk tapped his head to the left, and Lance heard a noise which he took as Hunk cracking his neck.

“ _ Can your friends do that? _ ”

However, as Hunk did the same to the right side. He wasn’t sure if that was neck cracking or not.

“ _ Can your friends do tap? _ ”

Lance turned and saw several dancers both male and female surrounding them. Both dressed in decorated outfits of gold and white. The girls had gold heels with tapping platforms, the males had similar tap shoes but they wore boots. Hunk joined the group in tap dancing.

“Can you tap dance?” Hunk asked stopping for a moment. Lance shook his head.

“No,” Hunk snapped his fingers with a smile. A pair of tap shoes appeared on Lance’s bare feet.

“You can now” Lance cried out in surprise as he started to join the group in the tap number.

Hunk snapped his fingers and suddenly he and Lance were on top of a golden staircase. The dancers on either side in equal numbers, each holding a golden bar and dancing to another number. While Lance and Hunk were descending the stairs, arms linked and walked down in a can-can motion.

“ _ Mister Lance sir, have a wish or two or three _

_ I'm on the job, you big nabob _ "

Hunk zapped his finger and four golden elephants appeared and danced with a partner. Then he zapped again and four dancing camels appeared. With the surrounding gold, Blue tried to pile and much as she could into a pile for herself.

“ _ You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend _

_ You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend _

_ You ain't never... had a... friend... like me _

_ You ain't never had a friend like me!” _

Hunk created a cyclone and swept everything he created away as he finished his song. As the song ended Hunk sat down an applause sign flashing above his head.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes:
> 
> (1) For ‘Friend Like Me’ I did use part of the Broadway versions song mixed with the original by Robin Williams. The tapping scene is from the 2014 Tony Awards performance of ‘Friend Like Me’ that I was watching.
> 
> I liked both versions of this song so I decided to do both of them.


	7. The First Wish

Pidge clapped her hands and changed back to her carpet form. Blue glanced back to her pile of gold and whimpered seeing it gone, just like everything else.

“So what it’ll be Master?” Lance thought for a moment.

“As I said before, please call me Lance, wait did you say that you’ll grant me any three wishes I want?” Hunk shook his head.

“Almost, there are a few provisos, a couple quid pro quos.”

“Like?” Lance asked.

“Ah rule number one: I can’t kill anyone,” slicing a finger under his chin separating his head from his body. “So don’t ask,” Lance shuddered at the thought of killing someone.

“Rule number two: I can’t make anybody fall in love with anyone else,” Hunk turned his head into a giant pair of lips and kissed Lance’s cheek and then turned his head back into his own head. “You little punim, there,” Hunk lay down flat on the ground and slowly raised as a creepy zombie version of himself.

“Rule number three: I can’t bring people back from the dead, it's not a pretty picture,” Hunk grabbed Lance around the shoulders and shook him. “I don’t like doing it!” With a snap of his fingers, Hunk was back to normal “other than that, you got it!” Lance tapped his fingers on his chin and turned to Blue as if plotting something.

“Ah, privsos? You mean limitations? On wishes?” to the side, he spoke to Blue and Pidge. “Some powerful genie--can’t bring even people back from the dead, I don’t know Blue--he probably can’t even get us out of this cave,” Lance stood up and Pidge glanced at Hunk turning back to her carpet form.

“You really shouldn’t have said that Lance,” Pidge said as he and Blue started walking away.

“Looks like we’re gonna have to find a way out of here--,” before Lance could finish his sentence a giant foot stomped down on the ground blocking their way. Lance and Blue jumped back in order to avoid being stomped on.

“Excuse me? Are you lookin’ at me?” Hunk said growing slightly madder with each passing minute. He failed to notice the look Blue and Lance were sharing because of his anger. “Did you wake me up, did you bring me here? And now all of a sudden you’re walking out on me?” Hunk shook his head. “I don’t think so, not right now, you’re getting your wishes so sit down!”

Lance winced and Pidge changed into her carpet form and Lance and Blue sat down on the carpet. Hunk changed into an airplane steward and sat on Pidge behind Lance and Blue. His arms changed into many as he pointed out the exits out.

“In case of emergencies the exits are here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, here, anywhere!” With a smile, Hunk clapped his hands “keep your hands and arms inside the carpet” Pidge lifted off and flew towards the ceiling. “Weeee'rrrrrreee...outta here!”

* * *

 

The group popped out of the cave and into the outside world once more.

The next morning Lotor was kneeling in front of Shiro’s throne. Shiro sat on his throne a soft glare towards Lotor, Keith standing beside him. Keith glared at Lotor, hate filling him from what he had done. Black sat tall beside Shiro while Red sat beside Keith.

“Lotor, this is an outrage.  If it weren't for all your years of loyal service...from now on, you are to discuss the sentencing of prisoners with me, before they are beheaded,” Lotor bowed his head placing a and over his heart.

“I assure you, Your Majesty, it won’t happen again,” Shiro stood up off the throne.

“Keith, Lotor let’s put this business behind us, shall we?” Shiro grabbed Keith’s hand and they descended the few stairs towards Lotor. Lotor bowed to the two royals and grabbed Keith’s hand.

“My most abject and humblest apologies to you as well my prince,” Lotor leaned down to kiss Keith’s hand but the hand was quickly pulled away and Keith glared at Lotor.

“At least some good will come out of me being forced to marry. When I am king, I will have the power to get rid of you,” Shiro chuckled nervously.

“That’s nice, all settled then, now then Keith back to this suitor business,” Shiro turned to Keith and noticed that Keith was no longer in the throne room, neither was Red. “Keith? Keith!” Shiro took off towards Keith’s chambers followed by Black.

Once the room was empty Lotor turned to Sendak and growled.

“If only I had that lamp!” Sendak rolled his eyes.

“I will have the power to get of you!” he spoke mocking Keith’s voice perfectly. “D’oh! To think that we have to keep kissing us to that chump, and his chump son for the rest of our lives,” Lotor sighed.

“No Sendak, only until he finds a chump suitor, then he’ll have us banished--or beheaded,” both Lotor and Sendak shared a look and grimaced at the thought.

“Eeeww!” Sendak froze for a moment before he had an idea.

“Oh! Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Lotor? What if you were the chump suitor?” Lotor turned to Sendak with a glare.

“What?” Sendak flinched but continued with his thought.

“Okay, you marry the prince, all right? Then, uh, you become king!”

“Marry the royal brat?” Lotor mused as he headed up the stairs towards the throne and sat down. “I become king, the idea has merit!” Sendak nodded.

“Yes, merit! Yes! And then we drop papa-in-law and the little brat off a cliff!” Sendak dived off Lotor’s shoulder and towards the ground “kersplat!” Lotor chuckled.

“Sendak, I love the way your foul little mind works,” both started laughing madly, with no one to stop them.

* * *

 

“Thank you for choosing Magic Carpet for all your travel needs,” Hunk said still with his stewards' voice. “Don’t stand until the rug has come to a complete stop,” Pidge stopped a few feet off the ground and created a staircase for Lance and Blue to step off on. “Thank you. Good bye, good bye! Thank you! Goodbye!” Hunk changed back to normal as turned to Lance.

“Well now, how about that Mr. Doubting Mustafa,” Lance chuckled.

‘Oh, you sure showed me. Now about my three wishes-,” Hunk clicked his tongue and waved his finger.

“Dost mine ears deceive me? Three?” Hunk shook his head.“You are down by one boy!” Lance smirked and shook his head.

“Ah, no--I never actually wished to get out of the cave. You did that on your own,” Pidge turned back to her human form, a smile on her face.

“He’s right you know,” Hunk froze for a second and then his jaw dropped. He picked his jaw back up and turned himself into a sheep.

“Well don’t I feel sheepish. Alright, you baaaaad boy,” Hunk turned back to normal and sliced his arms through the air. “But no more freebies,” Lance smiled and nodded.

“Fair enough,” Lance turned to Pidge, who had just turned back into her human form and sat next to Blue. “Say Pidge, if you don’t mind me asking, why do you keep switching between human and carpet forms?” Pidge was silent for a moment before she let out a soft sigh.

“It’s a result of a spell I’ve been put under, I can only stay in human form for a short time before I have to change back.”

“Who cast the spell?” Pidge sighed and her shoulders slumped.

“Let’s just say I made a deal to save someone and that’s all I wish to discuss,” Lance could tell she hated talking about the subject and nodded.

“So, those three wishes, I want them to be good,” Lance turned to Hunk who was laying in a hammock between two palm trees. “What would you wish for Hunk?” Hunk sat up and climbed out of the hammock, surprise on his face.

“Me? No one’s ever asked me that? Well in my case,” Hunk said with a smile before it faded and he shook his head. “Ah, forget it,” Lance shook his head and motioned for Hunk to keep going.

“What? No, tell me,” Hunk hesitated for a moment before he continued.

“Freedom.”

“You’re a prisoner?” Lance asked in a hushed tone. Hunk nodded.

“It’s all part-and-parcel, the whole genie gig,” Hunk turned into a giant genie and in a booming and echoing voice said “phenomenal cosmic powers!” Hunk then began very small shrinking back into the lamp. “Itty bitty living space.”

“Hunk that’s terrible,” Lance said as Hunk poofed out of the lamp.

“But, oh--to be free. Not have to go "Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need? Poof! What do you need?"  To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world! But what am I talking about, here?  Let's get real here. It's not gonna happen. Hunk, wake up and smell the goo.” Lance gave Hunk a confused look.

“Why not?” Hunk sighed.

“The only way out of this is if my master wished me out,” Hunk’s shoulders slumped. “So you can guess how often that’s happened,” There was a moment of silence before Lance spoke up.

“I’ll do it, I’ll set you free,” Hunk sighed and his head turned into a wooden boys head, his nose growing long

“Uh huh, right,” Lance shook his head.

“No really, I promise,” Lance pushed the nose back to normal, Hunk’s head also turned back to normal. “After I make my first two wishes, I'll use my third wish to set you free,” Lance held out his hand with a smile. Hunk stared at the hand for a few moments before sighing and shaking his hand.

“Well here’s to hoping,” suddenly Hunk was like his old self a huge smile on his smile. “Okay! Now let’s make some magic happen, so how about it? What is it you want most?” Lance smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well there’s this guy--”

“Ehh!” Hunk said as a heart with a cross through it appeared in front of him like a laser. “Wrong! I can’t make anybody fall in love remember?” Lance shook his head.

“I won’t need magic for that part, but Hunk he’s smart and fun and….”

“Handsome?” Hunk interrupted with a smile, Lance nodded.

“Insanely, he’s got these eyes that just...and this har, wow...and his smile.” Hunk glanced to Pidge who made a lovestruck face causing the two to laugh, Lance not noticing in his love dazed state. Lance shook his head and let out a sad sigh “but he’s the Crown Prince. To even have a chance with him, I’d have to be a--hey,” Lance said turning to Hunk. “Can you make me a prince?” Hunk pulled out a book titled ‘Royal Cookbook’ and started flipping pages.

“Uh, chicken a’la king?” he pulled out a chicken wearing a crown and shook his head. “Nope,” Hunk flipped pages again.“Alaskan king crab?” Hunk yelled out as he reached in and pulled his finger out and a crab was on it. “Hate it when they do that,” he once again flipped pages and stopped on another page. “Caesar's salad?” a dagger popped out and tried to stab him. “Et tu brute?” Hunk flipped pages and nodded his head.

“Ah here we go, to make a prince,” Hunk turned to Lance. “Now is that an official wish? Say the words!” Lance smiled.

“Hunk, I wish for you to make me a prince!” Hunk jumped in the air in excitement.

“Alright!” Hunk then changed into a tailor and created a wardrobe behind Lance, a measuring tape in his hand. “Now first off this vest and pants are much too third century,” Hunk knelt down and picked out one of the patched on Lance’s pants. “These patches--what are we trying to say here-beggar? No! Let’s work with me,” Hunk stretched out the measuring taking Lance’s measurements, the tape forming a bow in front of Lance.

With a snap of his finger the bow disappeared and suddenly Lance was in a prince’ outfit. Lance was now dressed in a pair of dark blue pants with a slight puff, a white shirt with long puffed sleeves, golden yellow shoulder pads, golden yellow boots, a white cape with dark blue on the inside. On his head was a white headpiece with a golden crown with a blue feather attached. Hunk nodded to himself.

“I like it, muy macho” Hunk put a finger to his chin, tapping his fingers a few times. “It still needs something, what does it say to me? It says more of transportation,” Hunk turned to Blue “excuse me, lion girl! Aqui, over here!” Blue tried to run away but Hunk snapped her fingers and she appeared in a spotlight. Lance was suddenly behind a game show podium with his name on it.

“Here he comes!” Hunk said with a smile. “And what better way to make your grand entrance on the streets of Altea, than riding your very own brand new camel!” using his magic, Hunk changed Blue into a golden camel. “Careful they spit,” Blue rolled her eyes and spit towards Hunk who blocked it with an umbrella.

“Mmm, not enough,” Hunk snapped his fingers and Blue turned into a pure white horse with a saddle and a light blue mane. Hunk shook his head “still not enough, let’s see what do you need?” Hunk snapped his fingers and transformed Blue into many animals. A duck, an ostrich, a turtle, and finally a car. Hunk changed Blue back into a lion and sighed in frustration.

“Wait,” Hunk said thoughts running through his head. “Yes!!  Esalalumbo, shimin dumbo!” Blue suddenly changed into a giant grey elephant with blue hair. Hunk smiled as Blue tentatively glanced into the pond behind her. She jumped in terror and jumped into a nearby tree. The tree leaning over due to her weight. Lance chuckled and grabbed Blue’s outstretched trunk.

“Blue, you look good,” Hunk nodded in agreement.

“What do you think Yellow?” Lance glanced around.

“Who’s Yellow?” Hunk pointed down and beside Lance at a yellow lion cub.

Suddenly the cub, in a cloud of smoke transformed into a girl. She had tan skin, golden curly hair that fell to her lower back, golden eyes, and dark red lipstick. She wore a black jumpsuit with off the shoulder sleeves that ended below her elbows, on her feet she wore dark tan flats. Around her wrists were gold cuffs, around her neck was a golden necklace, she golden teardrop earrings and on her heads sat a headband of golden squared jewels.

“That would be me, I’m Hunk’s lion companion Yellow, I’ve been trapped along with him in the lamp,” Lance stared at her outstretched hand before grabbing it in a handshake.

“Lance,” Yellow smiled and turned to Pidge who was once again in her human form.

“I believe Hunk has a gift for you Pidge,” Yellow said with a smile turning to Hunk who nodded. Hunk snapped his fingers and suddenly a green lion cub appeared.

“Green!” Pidge called out getting the cubs attention. In a cloud of smoke, the green cub like Yellow had transformed into a girl

The girl had pale skin, golden eyes, light pink lipstick, and green hair that fell below her hip tied into a side braid. She was dressed in a green dress with elbow length open sleeves, black capris, a black vest, and grey sandals. She had gold cuffs around her wrists, a golden necklace, green teardrop earrings, and a headband of green squared jewels.

“It’s good to see you again Pidge,” Green spoke gathering the smaller in a hug with a smile. Lance turned to the two ‘lions’.

“Can all lions do that?” Green smiled and shook her head.

“Not all, only a few select ones,” Yellow glanced at Blue and smiled.

“Yours can shift as well, we’ll have to teach her at some point.” Hunk stepped in with a smile.

“Alright, now that we’ve had introductions finished, let’s finish getting this party started”. Yellow nodded in approval. Hunk smiled “ He's got the outfit, he's got the elephant, but we're not through yet.  Hang on to your turban, kid, cause we're gonna make you a star!”.

Fireworks exploded and it just added to everyone's excitement.

* * *

 

Shiro was bored. He had no duties to be doing at the moment. So, of course, being king, he had many toys at his disposal. He was currently sitting on the throne stacking several toy figures that were made of the lions of Voltron. He sat the last one on top and sat back satisfied with his tall tower.

Suddenly the doors were slammed open and the tower fell over, in walked Lotor with Sendak on his shoulder.

“Your majesty, I believe I have found a solution to the problem with your son.”

“Awk! The problem with your son!” Shiro sat up.

“Really?” Lotor nodded and unrolled a scroll from his hands the scroll rolling up to Shiro’s lap.

“If the prince has not chosen a husband by the appointed time, then the sultan shall choose for him,” Shiro nodded, he had heard all this before.

“But Keith hated all those suitors,” Shiro pulled a cracker out and went to stuff it into Sendak’s mouth but the bird backed his head away. Shiro pulled his hand away. “How could I choose someone he hates?” Sendak breathed a sigh of relief but the cracker was soon stuffed into his mouth.

“Not to worry your majesty, there is more,” Lotor moved the scroll and read a new section to Shiro. “If in the event a suitable prince cannot be found, the prince must then be wed to...hmm...interesting,” Shiro leaned forward.

“What? Who?” Lotor smiled.

“The royal vizier!  Why that would be...me!” Shiro gave him a confused look.

“I thought the law says that only a prince can marry a prince or princess, I'm quite sure,” Shiro went to read over the scroll but Lotor pulled it away and rolled it back up.

“Desperate times call for desperate measures, My Lord,” Lotor said putting his staff towards Shiro and began hypnotizing the king. Shiro nodded in his daze.

“Yes...desperate measures,” Lotor smiled.

“You will order the prince to marry me,” Shiro nodded slowly.

“I...will order...the prince...to,” Shiro shook his head, breaking free from the spell momentarily. “But you’re so much older than Keith,” Lotor held the staff closer in anger.

“The prince will marry me!” Shiro nodded once again hypnotized

“The prince will marry…” Shiro was once again brought out of the spell. Only this time by a fanfare playing in the background.

“What? What is that?  That music!” Shiro stood off the throne and hurried to the balcony and looked towards the city. Shiro smiled seeing a parade “Lotor, you must come and see this!”.


	8. Prince Lancee

Keith laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was still fuming after the court session with his father and Lotor. Red padded up to the side of his bed and changed into her human form.

Red’s human form was a pale woman with golden eyes, red hair that fell to her shoulder blades, her lips a pale orange colour. She was dressed in a long, dark red halter dress. Around her waist was a lighter red outer skirt. She wore white sandals on her feet, gold cuffs around her wrists, white teardrop earrings in her ears, a golden necklace around her neck, and a headband with light red squared jewels.

“Something bothering you cub?” she asked sitting on the edge of the bed. Keith sighed and sat up and crossed his legs.

“Just what happened with Lotor,” Red’s eyes softened as her cub’s shoulders slumped.

“Just think, soon you won’t have to deal with Lotor ever again,” Keith nodded.

“I suppose so, I guess that will be the good thing about having an arranged marriage.”

Keith turned to his balcony as he heard music and the people cheering for something. Curiosity overcame him and he walked towards the balcony. Red following in suit.

“A parade?” Red asked Keith who shrugged in response.

"I guess."

* * *

 

Shiro and Lotor stood on the balcony watching as below a large parade started to form. The crowd was on either side of the desert ground as a large group of camels with drums on either side of them marched through the town. Men sat on top of the camels', drumsticks in each hand and banged on the drums.

In the front leading the march was Hunk, he was dressed in a pair of white pants stuffed into gold boots, a white tunic with gold lining, a white coat with puffed sleeves lined in gold, and a gold belt wound his waist.

(A/N:

_ Word _ =Hunk

**_Word_ ** =Crowd)

“ _ Make way for Prince Lancee! _

_ Say hey! It's Prince Lancee! _ ”

Swordsmen marched while throwing swords in the air and catching them. Dancers dressed in bright colours danced through the streets, coloured scarfs in their hands.

“ _ Hey! Clear the way in the old bazaar _ ”

Hunk ran up to a crowd and with the flaming baton, he held placed one end into a flame eaters mouth. 

“ _ Hey you! Let us through! _

_ It's a bright new star! _

_ Oh come, be the first on your block to meet his eye! _ ”

The parade marched towards the palace, the people watching in awe. Shiro, Lotor, and Sendak watched from above on the balcony.

“ _ Make way! Here he comes! _

_ Ring bells! Bang the drums! _

_ Oh! You're gonna love this guy! _ ”

Hunk and Pidge motioned to Blue who walked through the streets. On top of her sat Lance, peacock feather were pulled away to reveal a smiling Lance.

“ _ Prince Lancee! Fabulous he! _

_ Lancee Ababwa _ ”

Hunk stood behind Kolivan and one of his men and pulled the rug from underneath them, forcing them to kneel before the ‘prince’. Blue smiled and waved her trunk to them.

“ _ Genuflect, show some respect, down on one knee! _

_ Now, try your best to stay calm _

_ Brush up your Sunday salaam _

_ Then come and meet his spectacular coterie _ "

Sendak against his will danced to the beat, though he had to admit the beat was very danceable. Lotor turned and sneered at the bird, Sendak shrunk back and gave a nervous smile. Shiro turned as Black walked up in her human form.

Her human form was a woman with pale skin, golden eyes, and light red lips. Her black was tied to the side with several ponytails down the length. She was a dressed in a black off the shoulder dress with a grey over skirt tied around her waist. She had gold cuffs around her wrists, black teardrop earrings, and a headband with black squared jewels.

“A parade?” she asked her master who nodded in reply.

“Indeed,” he replied turning back to the parade.

Hunk suddenly wheelbarrowed a man by ankles and lifted up many men up to Lance who shook each man's hand he could reach. 

“ _ Prince Ali! _

_ Mighty is he! _

_ Lancee Ababwa _ ”

Some of the men fell on top of Lance and the crowd started to freak. In the panic, Hunk used his magic and suddenly Lance lifted the group up in a wheel formation.

“ _ Strong as ten regular men, definitely! _ ”

Hunk went back into the crowd and changed into an elderly man.

“ _ He faced the galloping hordes _ ”

He then changed into a small boy with a wooden sword and sang to the children while thrusting the sword.

“ _ A hundred bad guys with swords _

_ Who sent those goons to their lords? _

_ Why Prince Lancee" _

Servants walked past, two each carrying a golden camel

“ **_He's got seventy-five golden camels_ ** ”

Hunk assumed the role of a typical news reporter.

“ _ Don't they look lovely, June? _ **”**

A float with girls sitting on it drove by next with fifty-three purple peacocks sitting on it.

“ **_Purple peacocks, he's got fifty-three_ **

_ Fabulous Harry, I love the feathers! _ ”

A giant gorilla balloon floated by and the crowd watched in amazement.

“ _ When it comes to exotic-type mammals _ ”

Hunk changed into a leopard and pawed up to two children. Then he changed into a goat on their other side.

" _Has_ _ he got a zoo? _

_ I'm telling you, it's a world-class menagerie _ ”

Hunk then appeared with the harem girls and he himself seemed to be dressed as one.

“ _ Prince Lancee! Handsome is he, Lancee Ababwa _ **_(There’s no question this Lancee’s alluring)_ **

_ That physique! How can I speak _ **_(Never ordinary, never boring)_ **

_ Weak at the knee _ **_(Everything about the man just plain impresses)_ ** ”

Keith rolled his eyes and leaned onto the balcony, but he kept watching.

“ _ Well, get on out in that square  _ **_(He’s a wonder, he’s a wiz, a wonder)_ **

_ Adjust your veil and prepare  _ **_(He’s about the pull my heart asunder)_ ** ”

Lance blew a kiss to the girls who fainted into Hunk’s arms. Keith scoffed and with a roll of his eyes, he walked back into his room. Red followed shortly after.

“ _ To gawk and grovel and stare at Prince Lancee! _ **_(And I absolutely love the way he dresses)_ ** ”

“ **_He's got ninety-five white Persian monkeys_ **

**_He's got the monkeys, let's see the monkeys_ **

**_And to view them he charges no fee_ ** ”

Lance started tossing out money to the people on the ground, the people ran to the money and sent generous smiles Lance’s way.

“ **_He's generous, so generous_ **

**_He's got slaves, he's got servants and flunkies_ ** ”

The parade headed through the open gates of the palace and towards the front door of the palace. Shiro quickly headed down with Black trailing behind. Lotor followed closely.

“ **_Proud to work for him_ **

**_They bow to his whim love serving him_ **

**_They're just lousy with loyalty to Ali! Prince Ali!_ ** ”

The guards went to open the doors but Lotor closed the door a smile towards Shiro who raised an eyebrow towards his vizier.

Blue kicked the door open and the parade made its way inside. Lotor and Sendak ended up crushed into the wall behind the tall heavy door.

“ _ Prince Lancee! _

_ Amorous he! Lancee Ababwa _

_ Heard your Crown Prince was a sight lovely to see _ ”

Hunk slid down Blue’s trunk and wrapped an arm around Shiro’s shoulders. Hunk snapped his fingers and suddenly Shiro was sitting on his throne.

“ _And that, good people, is why_ _he got dolled up and dropped by_ ”

The music started to come to a close and Lotor was forcing the rest of the parade out of the room

“ **_With sixty elephants, llamas galore_ **

**_With his bears and lions_ **

**_A brass band and more_ ** ”

As everyone was distracted still, Hunk slipped into the lamp under Lance’s hat. His hat floated for a few seconds before Lance forced the hat back down onto his head.

“ **_With his forty fakirs, his cooks, his bakers_ **

**_His birds that warble on key_ **

**_Make way for Prince Ali!_ ** ”

Lance, standing on top of Pidge in her carpet form, bowed in front of Shiro who clapped with a smile on his face. Lotor slammed the doors shut, breathing heavily as Sendak landed on his shoulder once more.

“Splendid, absolutely marvelous,” Lance cleared his voice and made his voice a touch deeper.

“Ahem. Your majesty, I have journeyed from afar to seek your son's hand,” Shiro smiled. “Prince Lancee Ababwa!” Shiro stepped off the throne and shook Lance’s hand with a smile.

“Of course I’m delighted to meet you,” Lotor approached and Shiro held a hand to his vizier “this is my vizier Lotor,” Lotor rolled his eyes.

“I’m afraid Prince Ablablah--,” Lance gave a small smiled and corrected him.

“--Ababwa,” Lotor rolled his eyes with a sigh.

“Whatever, you cannot just parade in here uninvited and expect to--,” Lotor was interrupted by Shiro who was examining Pidge gently. He lifted one of her golden tassels.

“By Voltron, this is quite a remarkable device,” he turned to Lance. “You don’t suppose I might?” Lance nodded and Pidge lowered to allow the king on. Lance held a hand out to help Shiro on.

“Certainly not Your Majesty, allow me,” however before Pidge could take off Lotor slammed his staff onto the carpet. Black(back in her lion form) growled softly at him and gave him a glare.

“Sire, I must advise against this,” Shiro rolled his eyes.

“Oh, button up, Lotor.  Learn to have a little fun,” Shiro kicked the staff away and Pidge took off, flying around the room. Lotor sighed and turned to Lance who was watching the king and Pidge fly around.

“Just where did you say you were from?” Lance smiled.

“Oh, much farther than you've traveled, I'm sure,” Lotor however, did not smile.

“Try me,” Sendak glanced up and squawked to get their attention.

“Look out, Polly!” they all ducked in time to avoid being hit by Shiro and Pidge flying above them. Pidge circled back around and landed swiftly, Lance helped Shiro off.

“Spectacular flying, your highness,” Shiro nodded.

“Ooh, lovely.  Yes, I do seem to have a knack for it,” Shiro turned to Lotor. “This is a very impressive youth. And a prince as well,” he leaned over and whispered in Lotor’s ear. “If we're lucky, you won't have to marry Keith after all.”

“I don't trust him, sire,” Lotor whispered back. Shiro shook his head.

“Nonsense. One thing I pride myself on Lotor I'm an excellent judge of character,” Lotor nodded and rolled his eyes once Shiro wasn’t looking.

It was at this moment when Keith walked in, he was curious as to the new prince, even though he knew he would be just like the rest.

“Keith will like this one!” he heard his father say in happiness. He waited by the curtain, waiting for the trio to notice him. Lance chuckled and nodded.

“And I'm pretty sure I'll like Prince Keith!” Keith rolled his eyes. Lotor decided to speak up, his next word angering Keith greatly.

“Your Highness, no.  I must intercede on his highness’s behalf,” Lotor turned to Lance. “This boy is no different than the others. What makes him think he is worthy of the prince?”

“Your majesty, I am Prince Lancee Ababwa! Just let him meet me. I will win your son,” Keith stomped angrily further into the throne room and spoke up in anger.

“How dare you!” the trio turned in surprised towards him. “All of you, standing around deciding my future?  I am not some damn prize to be won!” Keith turned around and stomped out of the throne room back to his room in anger. Shiro sighed and turned to Lance.

“Oh, dear.  Don't worry, Prince Lancee.  Just give Keith time to cool down,” Shiro took Lance out of the room and Lotor glared after the two.

“I think it's time to say goodbye to Prince Ablablah.”


	9. A Whole New World

A few hours later, it was evening and Keith was standing out on his balcony, he was staring at the stars in the sky sadly. Secretly, he wished he could one day he could touch those stares and be free. Below the balcony, Lance starred up and watched sadly as Keith headed back into his room. Lance groaned and started pacing back and forth. Blue purred sadly, back in her lion form.

“What am I going to do?  Keith won't even let me talk to him. I should have known I couldn't pull off this stupid prince wish,” Hunk in the meantime was playing chess with Pidge in human form. Green and Yellow, in their human forms, stood by and watched.

“So move!” Pidge did so and knocked a black piece over with a smile. “That's a good move,” Hunk said and sighed. “I can't believe it--I'm losing to a rug,” Pidge smiled.

“You could never win against me,” Lance interrupted their game and turned to Hunk.

“Hunk I need help,” Hunk zapped over to him and became a spy.

“All right, Sparky, here's the deal.  You wanna court the little prince, you gotta be a sharpshooter, do ya follow me?” Lance tilted his head confused.

“What?” Hunk turned back to normal, only this time he was wearing a mortarboard, held a pointer in his hand which his pointed at the blackboard. He pointed the pointer at each word on the board as he said them.

“Tell him the...truth!” on the backside of the board was truth in huge letters. Lance shook his head the board disappeared.

“No way! If Keith found out I was really some crummy street rat, he'd laugh at me,” Lance put his hat back on and sighed. Suddenly Lance's hat turned into a lampshade with Hunk as the bulb.

“A man appreciates a man who can make him laugh!” Lance pulled the chain turning the lamp off. Hunik changed back and held Lance’s hat in his hands with a soft smile. “Lance, all joking aside, you really ought to be yourself,” Pidge chuckled and nodded.

“He’s right you know, no one likes a liar Lance,” Lance shook his head.

“Hey, that's the last thing I want to be,” he pulled his hat once more and turned to the group. “Okay, I'm gonna go see him, how do I look?”Hunk and Pidge shared a sigh

“Like a prince,” they said in unison, Lance nodded.

“Alright, come on Pidge,” Pidge sighed and nodded.

“Whatever you say,” she changed into her carpet form and allowed Lance to climb on. Once he was on, Pidge flew up to the prince’s balcony.

* * *

 

Keith laid on his bed, a depressed look on his face. His heart felt heavy and it hurt. Red laid beside his bed in her lion form, she glanced at her master who let out a sigh, her gaze softening as she let out a whine. He had changed out his prince outfit and into dark grey pants, a red shirt with loose sleeves, a black vest with dark gold lining, black shoes, and a dark yellow belt around his waist.

“Prince Keith?” a voice called from the balcony. Keith’s head lifted and he tried to see who it was through the sheer red curtains. Red also lifted her head and growled softly.

“Who’s there?” Keith asked as he climbed off his bed. Lance jumped off the railing and landed on the balcony. The curtains blocking his view to the prince’s chambers.

“It’s me--Prince Lancee,” Lance cleared his throat and spoke again, his voice the same as when he spoke to the king. “Prince Lancee Ababwa.” Keith opened the curtains and glared at the prince.

“I do _not_ want to see you,” Keith turned back into his chambers. Lance shook his head and headed towards the curtains.

“Please your highness, give me a chance,” Before he could enter the chambers, Red growled and made him back up towards the railing.

“Leave me alone,” Keith snapped as Lance climbed onto the railing. Lance chuckled nervously.

“Down kitty,” Hunk flew up beneath the balcony and landed beside Pidge.

“So how’s beau doing?” Pidge shook her carpets head cut her ‘neck’ with a finger. Hunk bonked his head and sighed.

Keith poked back out to call Red back in. His violet eyes widened seeing the prince using his hat to try and scare Red off. The prince looked just like the boy in the marketplace. The same boy who was supposed to be _dead_.

“Wait, wait,” Red froze and retreated to her master side. Her glaring gaze still fixed on Lance. “Don’t I know you?” Keith asked as Lance put his turban back on.

“Uh, no, no,” Lance said shaking his head. He climbed off the balcony and gave the prince a small smile.

“You remind me of someone I met in the marketplace,” Keith said petting Red’s fur and leaning against her a little bit.

“The marketplace?” Lance asked surprised the prince still remembered him. Unknowing to Lance and Keith a small bee(Hunk) was flying around his head. “I have servants that go to the marketplace for me,” the feather on Lance’s turban fell over and he blew it back up to place gently.  Keith and Red shared a look, while Lance was trying to get rid of the bee(Hunk) that was still flying around him. “Why I even have servants who go to the marketplace for my servants, so it couldn't have been me you met,” Keith sighed and shook his head, a look of disappointment growing on his face.

“No, I guess not.”

“Enough about you, Casanova,” someone whispered beside his ear. Lance turned and found the bee was actually Hunk. “Talk about him, he's smart, fun, the hair, the eyes,” Hunk rolled his eyes seeing Lance wasn’t getting the point. “Anything--pick a feature!” Lance turned back to the now depressed looking prince.

“Um, Prince Keith?  You're very…” Lance seemed to be stuck on finding a word, so Hunk tried to help him.

“Wonderful, glorious, magnificent, punctual!” Lance smiled.

“Punctual!”  Keith turned to Lance with a confused frown on his face.

“Punctual?” Hunk grimaced.

“Sorry."

“Handsome,” Lance said quickly with a nervous smile.

“Nice recovery,” Hunk said with a smile, Keith rolled his eyes.

“Hmm.  I'm rich too, you know,” Keith said pushing himself off Red.

“Yeah!” Lance said slowly. Keith was slowly making his way over to Lance.

“The son of a king,” Lance nodded.

“I know,” he whispered softly.

“A fine prize for any prince to marry,” Keith was now closer, almost chest to chest with Lance. Said boy nodded.

“Uh, right. Right. A prince like me,” Hunk was now buzzing in Lance’s ear, before flying off.

“Warning! Warning!” Keith smiled.

“Right, a prince like you,” suddenly Lance found his turban pulled down and cape pulled over his head by Keith in a fit of anger. “And every other stuffed shirt, swaggering, peacock I've met!” Keith turned back to his chambers.

“Just go jump off a balcony!” he spat in anger.

“What?” Lance asked surprised.

“Stop him! Stop him! Do you want me to sting him?” Hunk asked and Lance swatted him off.

“Buzz off!” Hunk rolled his eyes.

“Okay, fine.  But remember--bee yourself!” Hunk then flew into the lamp and Lance scoffed.

“Yeah, right!”

“What!?!” Keith asked turning back around with a glare.

“Uh, you're right”, Keith stared with wide, confused eyes. “You aren't just some prize to be won,” Lance sighed in ‘disappointment’ “You should be free to make your own choice,” Keith turned to Red who looked just as confused as he did. “I'll go now,” Lance climbed the railing and jumped off it. Keith’s eyes widened and he rushed to the railing, his heart beating rapidly.

“No!” Lance popped his head up from the edge, a look of confusion on his face.

“What? What?” Keith blinked a few times in amazement.

“How--how are you doing that?” he glanced over the edge, only to find Lance standing on Pidge.

“It's a magic carpet,” Lance said as Pidge waved her tassel to the wide-eyed prince. Keith gave a small smile and gave a small wave back.

“It’s uh...amazing,” Lance smiled.

“You, uh, you don't want to go for a ride, do you? We could get out of the palace, see the world,” Keith stared at Pidge unsure.

“Is it safe?” Lance gave a small smile.

“Of course, I trust Pidge,” Lance stood up and offered Keith a hand. “Do you trust me?” Keith’s eyes widened and he glanced up at Lance.

“What?” Lance extended his hand further to the prince, the same way he did that day they met.

“Do you trust me?” Keith grew a sly smile on his face, he nodded softly and grabbed the offered to him. Lance helped pull the prince on and without warning, Pidge suddenly zoomed into the sky. The pair was knocked down. Both chuckled and straightened themselves out, Keith turned back to Red who watched her cub fly away. He gave a small wave to his lion and turned back to the prince.

Keith gasped as the palace walls approached, he hid behind the taller boy, only peaking back out as Pidge flew them over the wall. His eyes widened in wonder, he had only seen the outside during the day. The kingdom was beautifully lit up at night.

(A/N:

 _Word_ =Lance

 **_Word_ ** =Keith

 _Word_ =Both)

“ _I_ _can show you the world_

 _Shining,_ _shimmering, splendid_

_Tell me, dear prince, now when did_

_You last let your heart decide?_ ”

Pidge flew through the town, allowing the pair to enjoy the sights. The prince especially. Pidge grabbed a flower out of a nearby teapot with her tassel and sneaked it up to Lance. Lance smiled and handed the flower to the prince with a smile. Keith blushed and took the flower in his hand and gently sniffed the flower. Lance took the flower once more and placed it in Keith’s hair, behind his ear.

“ _I_ _can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over, sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_ ”

Lance sang according to how Pidge decided to fly. Keith smiled as he felt the wind blow through his hair. He never felt so free. Pidge suddenly started flying higher, lifting them up into the clouds, Altea now out of sight.

“ _A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us, "no"_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_ ”

Pidge flew up and down of the clouds. Keith felt his back against Lance’s chest, the only thing keeping him from fall backward. Pidge finally stopped her shenanigans and Keith turned to Lance with a smile.

“ ** _A whole new world_ **

**_A dazzling place I never knew_ ** ”

**_But when I'm way up here_ **

**_It's crystal clear_ **

**_That now I'm in a whole new world with you”_ **

At one point small bunches of clouds ended up in the pairs arms. Lance’s ended up fading out of his arms and back into the sky. Keith smiled and tossed his cloud into the air, he turned back to Lance, the smile still present on his face.

“ _Now I'm in a whole new world with you_ ”

Pidge suddenly swirled around a huge cloud, the strong wind caused by it, caused the cloud to become swirled like ice cream.

“ ** _Unbelievable sights_ **

**_Indescribable feeling_ ** ”

Keith smiled, he never felt so free. Feeling brave on the carpet, he held his arms out, the smile never leaving his face. They ended up joining a flock of birds flying by. Seeing the pair on the flying carpet, one of the birds squawked in surprise, though the pair paid little to no attention to the bird.

“ ** _Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_ **

**_Through an endless diamond sky_ ** ”

Pidge would sometimes put the pair in a free fall, but would always make sure to catch them. Without warning, Pidge flew up, then dived down. The clouds faded as the river came into view, as they drew closer, Keith covered his eyes with his hands. Lance chuckled and drew them away.

“ ** _A whole new world_ **

_Don't you dare close your eyes_ ”

Pidge pulled up before they crashed into the river, flying above the water. The water splashed up, Pidge then flew in between boats that were sailing.

“ ** _A hundred thousand things to see_ **

_Hold your breath, it gets better_ ”

Into view, came three pyramids. Beside the pyramids, a man was working on the statue of a lion. The lion resembled the white lion. The pair waved towards the man who was working on the carving of the lion, the man did a double take and accidentally ended up chiseling to far on the nose, which broke off and crashed on the ground.

“ ** _I'm like a shooting star_ **

**_I've come so far_ **

**_I can't go back to where I used to be_ ** ”

Both males grimaced before Pidge took off again.

“ _A whole new world_

**_Every turn, a surprise_ **

_With new horizons to pursue_

**_Every moment, red-letter_ ** ”

Pidge flew down to where a herd of wild horses were running. Keith leaned over and gently pet one of the colts. The colt gave a small smile as its mother ran up to her colt and smiled gently at the pair. Pidge took off and soon they ended up in a garden with beautifully sculpted buildings.

“ _I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_ ”

As they flew past a group of apple trees, Lance plucked one from one of the trees. He rolled it down his shoulder and tossed it to the prince, unknowing he once again gave a clue to the prince on who he was. Keith gave Lance a smile, he now knew exactly who the ‘prince’ was.

“ _A whole new world_

**_A whole new world_ **

_That's where we'll be_

**_That's where we'll be_ ** ”

Pidge flew down slowly to the water edge. Keith laid on his stomach and placed his hand in the lake, his hand skimming through the water. Lance leaned on his stomach beside him and glanced into the water, seeing his own reflection.

“ _A thrilling chase_

 **_A wondrous place_ ** ”

Keith soon pulled himself forward to glance into the water as well. Both leaned towards each other, their foreheads touching with smiles still gracing their faces.

“ _For you and me_ ”

The two sat up and as Pidge hovered over the lake, their hands intertwining. Keith laid his head on Lance’s shoulder as Pidge flew them towards a temple. A festival of fireworks was currently going on. Pidge allowed them to climb off before she settled a few feet away from them.

Pidge stayed in her carpet form, as to not startle Keith.

“It's all so magical,” Keith said watching the fireworks in awe. Lance nodded, his love-struck gaze locked on the prince.

“Yeah” Keith glanced at Lance before focusing on the uneaten apple in his hands from Lance.

“It's a shame that Blue had to miss this,” he said with a smirk, Lance chuckled and shook his head.

“Nah.  She hates fireworks,” Pidge glanced up, she knew where this was going. “She doesn't really like flying either,” Lance froze and Keith gave him an evil smirk. “Uh! That is...oh no!” Keith pulled the turban off Lance’s head and glared at the ‘prince’.

“You are the boy from the market!  I knew it. Why did you lie to me?” Lance tried to grab his turban back, fearing the lamp would fall out. Keith however, kept moving it away from his hands.

“Keith, I'm sorry,” Keith glared at Lance.

“Did you think I was stupid?” Lance’s eyes widened as he shook his head rapidly.

“No!”

“That I wouldn't figure it out?” Keith snarled throwing the hat back at Lance who winced gently. He had to admit, the prince had a good throwing hand.

“No. I mean, I hoped you wouldn't,” Lance realized what he said and turned back to Keith. “No, that's not what I meant,” Lance said trying to help the situation.

“Who are you? Tell me the truth!” Lance could tell Keith wasn’t joking around.

“The truth?” Lance turned to Pidge who was waving him on “The truth...the truth is...I sometimes dress as a commoner to escape the pressures of palace life,” Lance put his turban back on, the feather falling over as Pidge slumped down in defeat. Lance winced feeling bad for lying to the prince, but he didn’t want him to know who he really was. “But I really am a prince!” the feather once again fell over. Keith’s eyes softened a little bit.

“Why didn't you just tell me?” Lance sighed.

“Well, you know, um...royalty going out into the city in disguise, it sounds a little strange don't you think?” Keith gave a nervous chuckle. Lance leaned in towards him and smiled. Keith smiled and turned to Lance.

“Not that strange,” he said. The feather was still bowing down so Keith flicked it softly and the feather this time, stood up straight. Keith laid his head down on Lance’s shoulder, he felt Lance’s head lay softly on top of his. The two(plus Pidge) continued to watch the firework show until it was over.


	10. Lotor Takes Center Stage

After the firework show, Lance and Keith climbed back onto Pidge and flew back to the palace.

“I want to thank you Lance, you showed me the world, and all in one night,” Lance smiled.

“Think nothing of it” Keith smiled.

They soon arrived at Keith’s balcony, Pidge created a set of stairs and Keith slowly stepped off with Lance’s help. As soon as the prince was safely off, Pidge lowered herself down. Lance stood up so he was at eye level with the prince.

“Good night, my handsome prince,” Keith said with a loving smile.

“Sleep well, Your Highness,” Lance replied, the two started to grow closer, their faces growing closer. Pidge finally was tired of waiting and lifted Lance up. Lance and Keith’s lips meeting, both of their eyes widened before they slowly relaxed and enjoyed the kiss.

When the need for air interrupted, they separated, smiles present on their faces. Keith slowly turned and walked to the curtains. He turned back to Lance a gave a small wave. Keith then entered his chambers, the curtains hiding him from Lance’s view.

After a few moments, Lance remembered where he was and fell back on to Pidge.

“Yes!”. Pidge then began to descend back to where their friends were. “For the first time in my life, things are starting to go right,” Lance smiled as he glanced up to Keith’s balcony. Suddenly hands ripped him off Pidge.

“Hey!  What?” before he could say any more, a white cloth was tied around his mouth. “Blue! Blue!” Lance cried out, however, his words were muffled by the gag. Lance glanced up and saw Blue, Yellow, and Green hanging from a net tied around a tree branch.

He recognized the men as some of the palace guards. The guards shackled his wrists behind his back and shackled his ankles as well. One guard on his left side was knocked away by Pidge(who was still in carpet form), the knocked away guard recomposed himself and knotted Pidge around a nearby tree.

Lance from where he was, heard Green growl in response. As he struggled to get free, a staff was slammed on the ground a few feet in front of him, making Lance stop struggling. Lance glanced up and glared as he recognized the man as Lotor.

“I'm afraid you've worn out your welcome, Prince Abooboo,” he said with a smirk, Sendak sharing a similar smirk as he sat on Lotor’s shoulder. “Make sure he's never found,” Lotor said as he walked away.

From behind, a guard struck Lance in the back of his head. Lance soon found himself unconscious. Blue whined as he watched her master being dragged away.

* * *

 

Lance woke up to one of the guards linking a rock to the chain around his ankles. He yelled muffled protests as the guards picked him up and tossed him over the edge of the cliff, down towards the ocean. As he fell, he could hear the guards laughing, before Kolivan yelled at them to leave.

Lance felt the impact of the water and tried to free his ankles from the rock. He fell deeper and deeper before finally hitting the bottom. Lance glanced up and saw the turban with the lamp falling towards him. However, the turban landed a few feet away, and without hands, Lance couldn’t reach it.

Lance tried to pull himself to the lamp, but the heavy rock was keeping him from doing so. Lance soon ran out of air and collapsed, the rock rolling down with him. When his body hit the floor, the lamp slid out of the turban and slid down into Lane’s shackled hands.

His fingers twitched and soon the lamp shook and soon Hunk appeared with a pink shower cap, a pink bath brush, and a yellow rubber duckie.

“Never fails. Get in the bath and there's a rub at the lamp,” Hunk squeezed the duck and then turned to the unconscious Lance. “Hello,” Hunk’s eyes widened seeing Lance unconscious, and underwater. “Lance? Buddy snap out of it! You can’t cheat on this one! I can't help you unless you make a wish. You have to say "Hunk I want you to save my life."

When Lance didn’t respond, Hunk grew more desperate. He grabbed Lance by the shoulders and shook him softly “Got it?  Okay. C'mon Lance!” Lance still didn’t respond. Hunk sighed “I'll take that as a yes”, Hunk’s head then turned into a siren before turning into a submarine. Hunk grabbed Lance and the turban, then quickly sped to the surface.

Once they breached the surface, in a waterspout Hunk climbed up to the cliff surface. He placed Lance down, who immediately started to cough the water out of his lungs.

“Don't you scare me like that!” Hunk said with a sigh of a relief.

“Hunk, I--uh, I-uh,” Lance couldn’t find the words to say, so instead he pulled Hunk into a hug. “Thanks Hunk,” Hunk smiled.

“Oh, Lance. I'm gettin' kinda fond of you, buddy,” Hunk grabbed Lance’s hand and then started to fly back to the palace.

As soon as they arrived Hunk placed Lance down on the ground. Yellow and Green ran up in their human forms.

“You’re alright!” they yelled out at the same time. Lance nodded.

“Where’s Blue and Pidge?” Green pointed to the tree.

“Blue was getting Pidge unknotted,” At the sound of her name, a girl turned around. She had dark bronze skin, light blue hair which fell straight to her hips, golden eyes, and pink lips. She wore a short blue skirt, a white tank top, and a blue vest. She wore flats with straps up to her knees, around her neck was a golden necklace, gold cuffs around her wrists, and a gold headband with dark blue squared jewels.

“Lance! You’re alright!” the girl cried out a smile growing on her face as she walked up. Pidge followed in her human form.

“Blue?” the girl in question nodded. “You finally shifted!” Lance said with a smile. Blue nodded.

“It just sort of happened while trying to unknot Pidge from the tree.”

“So what’s the plan now?” Pidge asked. Lance glanced up at Keith’s balcony.

“We’re going to get some help.

* * *

 

Keith laid on his bed, his eyes closed as he hummed the song he and Lance had sung earlier. Red lay beside his bed, content as her cub was happy at last. Keith was relieved to know that the boy from the marketplace was alive and well.

“Keith!” Shiro called from the double doors of Keith’s room. Keith stopped humming and sat up.

“Oh, father--I just had the most wonderful time. I'm so happy,” Shiro nodded, unknown to Keith he was hypnotized by Lotor. Keith climbed off his bed and walked towards Shiro, the smile ever present on his face.

“As you should be, I have chosen a suitor for you Keith,” Keith stepped back a few feet in disbelief.

“What?” he whispered, the other door beside Shiro opened to reveal Lotor with Sendak on his shoulder. Grins on their faces.

“You will marry Lotor,” Keith shook his head. Lotor’s grin seemed to grow as fear grew in Keith’s eyes. Keith was aware of the power that Lotor help with his magic, and the power he would have once he became king.

“You're speechless, I see. A fine quality in a husband,” Lotor said grabbing Keith’s hand, Keith shook his head and yanked his hand out of Lotor’s.

“I will never marry you,” Keith ran up to his father. “I choose Prince Lancee,” Shiro just stared at his son, Lotor seemed to be speaking for him.

“Prince Lancee left, Your Highness,” Keith glared at the man.

“Better check your crystal ball again Lotor,” Lotor and Keith turned, relief grew in Keith while anger grew in Lotor.

“Prince Lancee,” both Lotor and Sendak gasped in surprise.

“How in the he--,” realizing he was talking Sendak went back to squawking.“Uh, awk!” Lance stomped over in anger.

“Tell them the truth, Lotor! You tried to have me killed!” Lance spit stepping into Lotor’s personal space. Lotor gave a nervous smile.

“What?” Lotor stepped onto Shiro’s left side. “Ridiculous nonsense, Your Highness,” Lotor brought his staff closer to the king. “He is obviously lying,” Shiro responded, even more spaced out than before.

“Obviously...lying,” seeing the glowing eyes on the staff, Lance felt anger grow in him.

“Father, what's wrong with you?” Keith yelled trying to shake Shiro out of his trance. Lotor stepped away a smirk on his face.

“I know what’s wrong!” Lance yelled grabbing Lotor’s staff.

Lance smashed the staff on the ground. The head of the staff shattered, lights emitted from the staff and Keith, Lotor, and Sendak all flinched at the bright lights. Shiro’s eyes returned to normal as the trance was broken.

“Oh, oh, oh my!” Shiro exclaimed. Lance walked up to the king, broken staff still in hand.

“Your Highness, Lotor's been controlling you with this!” Lance handed the staff to Shiro who gripped it in his hands. Shiro turned to Lotor with a glare

“What? Lotor you traitor.”

Lotor backed up with a nervous chuckle as Shiro, Lance, and Keith all started to advance on him and Sendak. Red ended up beside Keith’s side growling at the man.

“Your Majesty, all of this can be explained,” Shiro was having none of it.

“Guards! Guards!” guards started to fill the room, Black also entered keeping the man from leaving.

“Well, that's it--we're dead, forget about it. Just dig a grave for both of us. We're dead”.

While Sendak was babbling on, Lotor caught a glimpse of the lamp in Lance’s turban, which was tied around his belt. Lotor made a move to grab it but was grabbed by two of the guards.

“Arrest Lotor at once!” Shiro ordered. Lotor growled as he was dragged from the room 

“This is not done yet, boy!” he said pulling out a vial.

Lance’s eyes widened and he started to run towards him. Lotor threw the vial on the ground, and in a cloud of dark purple smoke was gone, along with Lotor and Sendak. Everyone coughed as the smoke faded from the room. Kolivan turned to Shiro.

“Find him, search everywhere! And get me Coran, tell him as of today he will be replacing Lotor,” Kolivan nodded.

“At once your majesty,” Kolivan and the two guards left the chambers.

“Keith are you all right?” Lance asked helping him stand up as he coughed the smoke still in his lungs. Keith nodded.

“I’m fine,” the two leaned in to share a kiss, Shiro however in anger ended up walking between them. Black and Red shared a look of amusement as Keith and Lance leaned in once more.

“Lotor, my most trusted counselor, plotting against me all this time. Just horrible. How will I ever-,” Shiro stopped rambling and turned back to the pair. His eyes widened. “Can it be true?  My son has finally chosen a suitor?” Keith nodded a huge smile on his face.

“Ha ha!  Praise Voltron!” Shiro gathered Lance in a huge. “You brilliant boy, I could kiss you!   I won't--I'll leave that to my--,” Shiro gestured to Keith. Shiro then pushed Keith to Lance who gathered the prince in his arms.

“You two will be wed at once! Yes, yes. And you'll be happy and prosperous, and then my boy, you will be king!” Shiro exclaimed.

”King?” Lance repeated, Shiro nodded.

“Yes, a fine upstanding youth like yourself, a person of your unimpeachable moral character is exactly what this kingdom needs!” Lance could feel his heart splitting in two. He was happy that he would marry Keith, but taking the title of king when he wasn’t really a prince? He couldn’t help but feel guilty.

* * *

 

The door to Lotor’s chambers slammed open and Lotor panted as he entered. Sendak flew off his shoulder and into the chamber.

“We gotta get outta here! We gotta get--I gotta start packing,” Lotor shut the door and leaned against it, as Sendak babbled on. “Only essentials,” out of his birdcage Sendak started to throw things into an open suitcase. “Travel light! Bring the guns, the weapons, the knives,” Sendak stopped and pulled out a picture of himself and Lotor.

“And how about this picture? I don't know--I think I'm making a weird face in it,” Lotor all of a sudden started laughing wildly and banged his fist against the door a few times. “Oh, boy--he's gone nuts. He's cracked,” Sendak said and flew towards his master. He knocked on his head a few times, trying to snap Lotor out of his fit.

“Lotor?? Lotor?  Get a grip, Lotor!” Lotor suddenly stopped laughing and grabbed Sendak in a harsh grip around his neck. “Good grip,” Sendak wheezed out, his face turning pink.

“Prince Lancee is nothing more than that ragged urchin Lance,” Lotor said shaking Sendak in anger. “He has the lamp Sendak,” Sendak released himself of Lotor’s grip

“Why that miserable--,” Lotor interrupted with an evil smirk.

“But you are going to relieve him of it!” Sendak stared at Lotor in confusion

“Me?” Lotor nodded as the first phase of his new plan moved into action.

* * *

 

Lance sat on the railing that sat outside of the room he had been given by Shiro. He stared at the garden and sighed.

“King?” Lance said as he took his turban off. “They want me to be king?” Hunk popped out of the lamp and smiled.

“There’s the conquering hero!” Pidge exclaimed as Lance trudged in. Blue, Yellow, and Green turned from their spot on the railing, currently in their human forms. Blue was still getting used to hers. However, when Lance didn’t respond, the group became worried. Hunk appeared in front of Lance and held his hands in front of him like a director would with a camera.

“Lance, you have just won the heart of the Crown Prince, what are you going to do next?” Lance sighed and walked past Hunk. He tossed his turban down on the bed and fell on top with a sigh. Blue stared at her master in worry, she had never seen him this upset before.

Hunk appeared at Lance’s side with a script book titled ‘Lancee’ and whispered to Lance.

“Psst, your line is "I'm going to free my buddy Hunk, anytime,” Hunk said trying to get Lance to say his line.

“Hunk...I can’t,” Hunk scoffed and threw the book away.

“Sure you can. You just go "Hunk, I wish you free,” Lance shook his head and sat up.

“I'm serious.  Look, I'm sorry--I really am,” Lance turned to Hunk and sighed. “But they want to make me king--no! They want to make Prince Lancee king,” Hunk shook his head. “Without you, I'm just Lance,” Hunk sighed.

“But Lance you won!” Hunk said desperately.

“Because of you!” Lance shot back trying to make Hunk see things his way. “The only reason anyone thinks I'm anything is because of you. What if they find out I'm not really a prince?” Lance asked no one in particular, his back turned to Hunk. “What if Keith finds out?” Lance asked more quietly, he turned to Hunk who had a sad look on his face. “I'll lose him. Hunk, I can't keep this up on my own.  I can't wish you free,” Lance said with a sad tone to his voice.

“Hey, I understand,” Hunk started to say, heavy sarcasm following his words. “After all, you've lied to everyone else. Hey, I was beginning to feel left out. Now, if you'll excuse me, _Master_ ,” Hunk shrunk down and eventually disappeared into the lamp. Pidge sighed and headed over to where the lions were sitting.

“You really should have just told him the truth Lance,” she said climbing out the window. Green following, Yellow gave Lance a soft glare and followed the two. Blue stayed where she was, giving her master a worried expression. Lance sighed and picked up the lamp.

“Hunk, I'm really sorry,” a tongue popped out of the spout and blew a raspberry at him. Lance drew back and slammed the lamp down on the bed, burying it under one of the pillows. “Fine, then just stay in there!” Lance glanced up to see Blue still watching him. “What are you looking at?”  he asked angrily, Blue whimpered at the anger and Lance felt guilt rush through him.

“Look, I--I'm sorry,” Blue shook her head softly and climbed out the window to join the others. “Wait, Blue-- wait--I'm sorry, I didn't-- wait, c'mon,” before he knew it Blue was gone, Pidge was gone, as was Yellow and Green. “What am I doing? Hunk’s right--I gotta tell Keith the truth.”

”Lancee, oh Lancee--will you come here?” Keith’s voice called from outside. Lance sighed and grabbed his turban.

“Well, here goes,” Lance stepped outside and pulled his turban on. “Keith? Where are you?” Lance asked glancing around. Nearby in the pond, Sendak was standing on stilts with a huge flamingo beak to blend it.

“Ahem--In the menagerie, hurry,” Lance sighed.

“I’m coming.”

Lance walked past, not noticing the birds. Sendak laughed and turned to start heading in. Only to come face to face with a flamingo who was staring lustfully at him.

“Ya got a problem, pinky?” Sendak yelled and using a stilt swept the bird down. Sendak walked past, eventually losing the stilts and beak and flew into Lance’s chambers. Sendak dove under the pillow and pulled out the lamp. “Boy, Lotor’s gonna be happy to see you!” Sendak said with a smile.

“Good work, Sendak!” Sendak said imitating Lotor’s voice perfectly.

”Ah, go on,” Sendak said in his normal voice.

“No, really--on a scale of one to ten, you are an eleven!” Senak said once again in Lotor’s voice.

“Ah, Lotor--you're too kind.  I'm embarrassed, I'm blushing,” Sendak grabbed the lamp and flew out the open window towards Lotor.

* * *

 

Meanwhile, on top of a podium that overlooked Altea, Shiro was making an announcement.

Keith was behind the curtain looking around for Lance. He was now dressed in a pair of black pants, a red blouse with puffed sleeves, a black vest with gold lining, dark brown sandals and a grey belt around his waist. On top of his head, he wore his crown.

“Any sign of him Coran?” Keith asked but Coran shook his head.

“Afraid not your highness, but don’t worry we have the servants looking for him.”

“People of Altea, My son has finally chosen a suitor!” the people cheered, Keith peeked behind the curtain.

“Keith?” called out a familiar voice. Keith turned and a smile of relief grew on his face.

“Lancee, where have you been?” Keith asked as he pulled Lance up the stairs.

“There's something I've got to tell you.”

“The whole kingdom has turned out for father's announcement!” Lance’s eyes widened.

“No! But Keith, listen to me, please!” Keith smiled and kissed his lips gently.

“Tell me after, good luck,” Keith then pushed Lance through the curtain where he landed beside Shiro.

“Lancee Ababwa!” the people cheered and Lance gave a nervous wave.

“Oh boy”. Keith eventually joined him and Shiro onto the podium.

* * *

 

Above gazing from a window Lotor and Sendak glared at the celebration.

“Look at them, cheering that little pipsqueak,” Lotor rolled his eyes and turned away.

“Let them cheer,” Lotor raised the lamp and rubbed it until Hunk emerged from the lamp. His arms were crossed and he was clearly in a bad mood.

“You know Lance, I'm getting reallyyyyyy--,” Hunk turned and stopped mid-sentence seeing the man before him was not Lance. “I don't think you're him,” Hunk pulled out a playbook and started flipping pages while shrinking down to Lotor’s size. “Tonight, the role of Lance will be played by a dark and sinister ugly man,” Lotor growled and grabbed hunk’s ponytail and threw him to the ground. Lotor then pinned Hunk to the ground with his foot on hunk’s cheek.

“I am your master now,” Hunk sighed.

“I was afraid of that,” Lotor smiled.

“Now grant me my first wish. I wish to rule on high, as king!” Hunk sighed.

“Your wish is my command, _Master_.”

* * *

 

Outside the celebration was cut short as dark purple clouds swirled around. The wind picked up and from the strength of the wind, the podium that the Royals were standing on was ripped away. Lance covered Keith as protection.

“Whoa!” Shiro straightened himself and helped Lance and Keith up.

“Bless my soul. What is this? What is going on?”

Suddenly Shiro’s crown started to fly up, when he grabbed it Shiro lifted into the air. His clothes being stripped away, all except for his black a white striped boxer shorts. A few feet away stood Lotor, the kings' garments now on him. Including Shiro’s crown.

“Heh heh heh!” Shiro glared at the man.

“Lotor, you vile betrayer,” Sendak landed on Lotor’s shoulder.

“That's King Vile Betrayer to you,” Keith glared at the bird.

“I knew there was something about you,” Lance stepped up beside Shiro.

“Oh, yeah? Well, we'll just see about that!” Lance pulled off his turban and his eyes widened seeing it empty. “The lamp!” Lotor chuckled darkly.

“Finders-keepers, Abooboo.”

The group to find Hunk was now a giant version of himself, he leaned down and picked up the palace. Lance whistled and within minutes Pidge appeared in carpet form. Lance climbed on board and Pidge flew up to their friend.

“Hunk, No!” Hunk sighed sadly, the palace still in his hands.

“Sorry, buddy--I got a new master now,” Hunk placed the palace on top of a hill and Lance felt guilt swarm through him.

“Lotor, I order you to stop!” Lotor chuckled.

“There's a new order now--my order!  Finally, you will bow to me!” Keith stepped in front of his father, giving Lotor a harsh glare.

“We will never bow to you!” Sendak rolled his eyes.

“Why am I not surprised?” Lotor gave the prince a harsh glare.

“If you will not bow before a king, then you will cower before a sorcerer!” Lotor turned to Hunk.

“Genie, my second wish--I wish to be the most powerful sorcerer in the world!” Hunk sighed sadly and nodded.

“As you wish Master,” Hunk held a finger out, pointing it towards Lotor. Lance grabbed onto Hunk’s finger and tried to pull his hand away.

“Hunk! stop!“ Hunk, however, bound by his duty could not stop. Lotor laughed as he felt Hunk’s magic rush through him.

“Ladies and gentlemen, a warm Altean welcome for Sorcerer Lotor!” Sendak yelled from where he was flying beside Keith and Shiro. Lotor with Hunk’s magic had returned to his regular attire and his staff was now fixed and back in his possession.

“Now where were we? Ah, yes--abject humiliation!” Lotor hit Shiro and Keith with his magic, the spell forcing them to their knees and bow down before him. When Coran tried to help the two royals, he to was forced to bow down.

From behind Lotor heard the growling roars of Red and Black(lion forms), he turned and zapped them with his magic.

“Down girls,” the two lions now two lion cubs, black iron bars locking the two in one cage. Green and Yellow(lion formed) had joined the fight and from the other side tried to attack Lotor as well. However, they suffered the same fate as Red and Black and were now locked in a similar cage.

Lotor approached Keith and with the front of his staff, forced Keith’s chin up. Their eyes meeting, Keith gave a glare as best he could.

“Oh Prince Keith, there’s someone I’m dying for you to meet,” Lance took noticed and flew down towards the group.

“Lotor! Get your hands off him!” Lotor turned around and zapped Lance with his magic, stopped the prince where he was. Lotor forced Lance down on the ground. Lotor smiled

“ _Prince Lancee, yes, it is he_

_But not as you know him!_

_Read my lips and come to grips_

_With reality_ ”

Lotor’s magic forced Lance to hover, he then brought Keith closer. Lotor grabbed Keith’s arm, the magic fading.

“ _Yes, meet a blast from your past_

_Whose lies were too good to last_

_Say "hello" to your precious Prince Lancee!_ ”

Lotor struck Lance with magic, changing him back into his street clothes. Keith gasped in surprise, as did Shiro and Coran. Lance gave Keith a hurting frown.

“Or should we say, Lance?” Sendak said flying around Keith.

“Lancee?” Lance sighed.

“Keith, I tried to tell you, I just--”

Before Lance could finish Lotor stepped in once more, he forced the two apart with a smile.

“ _So Lancee turns out to be_

_Merely the street rat_

_Just a con, need I go on?_

_Take it from me_ ”

Blue(in elephant form, thanks to Hunk again) came charging towards Lotor, a growl coming out of her. Lotor struck her with magic and turned her back into a cub. Lotor then placed Lance and Blue in a pillar of dark purple magic.

“ _His personality flaws_

_Give me adequate cause_

_To send him packing on a one-way trip_

_So his prospects take a terminal dip_

_His assets frozen, the venue chosen_

_Its the ends of the earth, whoopee!_

_So long!_ ”

Lotor then placed Lance and Blue in a pillar, Pidge jumped and flew up into the window. The bottom rumbled and soon the pillar was taking off like a rocket.

“Goodbye, see ya!” Sendak yelled with an evil smile. Hunk stared sadly as the pillar flew away, he wanted to help, but he was bound to his new master.

“ _Ex-Prince Lancee!_ ”

Keith helped his father stand up. The two backed up with Coran as Lotor drew closer. His shadow looming over them. Lotor was stuck in his own world as he laughed like a madman. The trio knew, that now, their lives were at the hands of a mad sorcerer with evil intentions.


	11. Final Battle and A Whole New Life

The pillar which Lance, Blue, and Pidge were trapped in, ended up crashing into one of the hills covered in snow. The pillar rolled down towards the cliff edge but stopped before it reached the edge. Lance, Blue, and Pidge had all be thrown out the window when the pillar crashed down.

Lance pulled himself to his knees, the wind blew harshly around him, his vest doing little to protect him from the cold.

“Blue?” he asked softly, his voice being covered by the harsh blowing wind. Lance grew worried and trudged his way to the cliff edge, he leaned over and panic fled through him, what if Blue had fallen over the edge? “Blue!” he yelled over the wind.

The sound of teeth shivering behind him made Lance turn around. He caught sight of a shivering snow pile and immediately ran over. He reached into the pile and started digging “Oh, this is all my fault--I should have freed Hunk when I had the chance,” Lance eventually reached Blue and pulled the freezing lion cub out of the snow and into his arms.

“Blue! Are you okay?” Blue nodded softly and hid her face in Lance’s vest. “ I'm sorry, Blue--I made a mess of everything, somehow,” Lance stood up and glanced around. “I gotta go back and set things right, now where’s Pidge?” Lance took a step and a crunch beneath him made him stop. Lance lifted his foot and found frozen Pidge in her carpet form.

“Pidge!” Lance went to help her up but found she was stuck beneath the fallen pillar. Lance began to pull her to try and free his trapped friend. Seeing that the idea wasn’t working, Lance and Blue began to try and dig her out.

However, by then digging the pillar slowly began to roll down. Lance grabbed Blue by her tail and started running towards the edge. Lance turned around and his and Blue’s eyes widened.  Lance saw the window and moved a few feet forwards, hoping he timed it right, Lance pulled Blue close and kneeled down. The pillar rolled right over them, the window just big enough the save them from being crushed. The pillar rolled down the cliff’s edge and fell down. Lance stood up.

Yeah! All right!” Blue nodded and jumped off his shoulder. Lance turned back to Pidge as she was shaking the snow off her.

“Now, back to Altea! Let's go!” Lance and Blue climbed on top of Pidge and she sped back towards Altea, hopefully, they would get there in time.

* * *

 

Meanwhile back at the palace, huge piles of assorted jewels littered the floors of the throne room. Lotor sat on the throne with Hunk sitting sadly on the steps leading up to the throne. Lightning outside flashed, only adding to Lotor’s villain element. The lamp sitting on the arm of the throne, far out of anyone’s reach.

Coran was chained to the wall beside the throne, Shiro had been changed into a pair of loose black pants, a dark magenta long-sleeved shirt with loose sleeves, and brown shoes. Replacing where his crown would sit, was a brown hat. His wrists and ankles were tied with string which was tied to a rod which held Shiro up like a puppet.

Keith stood beside the throne, golden cuffs with chains around his wrists which were wrapped around Lotor’s staff. His prince garments were replaced with black billowy harem pants, a black vest, black shoes, and a gold belt around his waist. And around his arm was a golden armband. In his hands he held a tray of different assorted fruit, all for Lotor eat at his leisure.

At the moment, Sendak was forcing several of the crackers Shiro would feed him down the king's throat.

“Puppet ruler want a cracker? Here's your cracker. Shove 'em all right down your throat. Here, have lots!” Keith and Coran watched in horror as Sendak stuffed more crackers in Shiro’s mouth, while Lotor laughed at the kings' predicament.

“Lotor! Leave him alone!” Keith yelled angrily at the man who sat on his father’s throne. Lotor rolled his eyes and waved his hand towards Sendak, Sendak stopped and went to sit on the upper arch of the throne. Lotor pulled his staff closer, which pulled Keith closer by the chains around his wrists. In his hands was an apple.

“It pains me to see you reduced to this, Your Highness,” Keith rolled his eyes as Lotor took a bite of the apple. “A beautiful desert bloom such as yourself should be on the arm of the most powerful man in the world,” Lotor tapped his staff and the chains around Keith’s wrists disappeared, along with the cuffs. Keith dropped the apple in surprise as the chains became a gold crown. The crown hovered above Lotor’s hand as he leaned in close to the prince.

“What do you say, my prince? Why with you as my husband…” as Lotor was speaking, Keith behind his back was picking up the wine glass. Before Lotor could finish his sentence Keith splashed the wine onto the man’s face.

“Never!” Lotor pulled back and the crown dropped to the ground. Lotor growled and raised his hand.

“I'll teach you some respect!” Keith found himself hitting the table and falling onto the ground as Lotor backhanded the prince down. Lotor went to say more, but he stopped and an evil grin formed on his face. “No. Genie, I have decided to make my final wish,” Hunk winced as he turned to face the man. “I wish for Crown Prince Keith to fall desperately in love with me,” Keith’s eyes widened and he couldn’t stop the gasp that tore out of his mouth. Hunk stood up and chuckled nervously to Lotor.

“Ah, master-- there are a few addendas, some quid pro quo-” Lotor growled and stomped over to the genie.

“Don't talk back to me, you stupid idiot! You will do what I order you to do, slave!” Keith glanced up seeing movement in one of the upper windows. His eyes widened seeing Lance, Blue, and Pidge(now in human form) sitting on the window sill. Lance and Pidge motioned for him to be quiet as Lotor continued to yell at Hunk. Thoughts ran through the prince’s head, he was going to hate himself for this.

“Damn it all to hell,” Keith whispered and slowly started to stand up.

“Lotor!” Keith called grabbing the two men’s attention. Keith chuckled and grabbed the fallen crown on the ground. “I never realized how incredibly handsome you are,” Keith placed the crown on his head and gave Lotor a look. Hunk’s jaw dropped and the lions in the cages behind Keith gave each a look of pure confusion. Red growled as her cub didn’t seem to be acting like himself. Lotor chuckled and walked towards the prince.

“That's better,” Lotor pushed Hunk’s jaw up as Keith walked slowly towards him, making sure the torchlight hit him just right. “Now my flower, tell me more...about myself” Keith chuckled.

“You're tall, well dressed,” as Keith distracted Lotor, the trio in the window climbed down. Hunk turned and his eyes widened in happiness.

“Lance!  Lance, little buddy!” Lance motioned for him to be quiet. Hunk (literally) zipped his mouth shut and flew over to the group. He unzipped his mouth and whispered to Lance “Lance, I can't help you--I work for Senor Psychopath, now,” Lance smiled.

“Hey--I'm a street rat, remember?” Lance zipped Hunk’s mouth back up.“I'll improvise.”

Hunk stayed behind with Pidge, who was ordered by Lance only to pop in when necessary. Lance and Blue slid down a pile of coins. They hid close to where Lotor and Keith were, but also relatively close to where the lamp was.  Lance peaked at Keith and seeing Lotor’s back to the lamp he started slowly crawling to the throne. Coran and Shiro noticed, but seeing the situation, they remained quiet.

“Go on,” Lotor said with a sly smile.

“And your hair...is so...long!” Keith ran his hand through Lotor’s white hair and with the other motioned for Lance to hurry it up. Keith mentally rolled his eyes, not sure how much longer he could keep this up. As Lance drew closer, Sendak noticed from the pillow he was sitting on and started yelling for Lotor.

“Lot--mmmmmm!” before he could finish, Blue jumped on him and pushed him into the pillow with all four paws. Lance had now reached the throne and hid behind the side.

“And the street rat?” Keith chuckled and drew Loto’s face closer.

“What street rat?” he asked innocently.

Lance had almost grasped the lamp but, Sendak, while struggling beneath the cubs' paws, had managed to knock over a bowl. Lotor turned around, but before he could see who had caused the crash, Keith grabbed the sides of his face and drew him into a fast kiss. Lance gasped and a disgusted face grew on his face, the same look grew on everyone else’s faces.

They separated and Lotor smiled.

“That was--” Lotor glanced down into Keith’s crown and saw Lance’s reflection, once again reaching for the lamp. “You!!  How many times do I have to kill you, boy?” Lotor turned around and struck Lance with his magic which threw him into one of the piles of coins and jewels.

Keith gasped and grabbed onto Lotor’s staff, intending to pull the staff out of Lotor’s hands. However, Lotor overthrew Keith and threw the prince once more to the ground. Lance rushed forwards and grabbed onto the staff, he glanced back at Keith as he and Lotor fought for the staff.

“Get the lamp!” Keith nodded and stood up, he ran over to the throne just as Lotor threw Lance to the side. As Keith’s hand wrapped around the handle, Lotor struck Keith with his magic. Keith found himself thrown back and Lotor laughed.

“Ah, ah, ah, your highness--Your time is up!” Lotor was then tackled to the ground by an angry Lance. Keith grunted as he landed on the ground. Not only that, but he was now trapped in a large hourglass. Lance glanced up and his and Keith’s eyes locked.

“Keith!” Lance yelled out as golden sand began to fall from the top to the bottom. Sendak cackled from where he and Blue were on the ground.

“Oh, nice shot, Lot--” before he could finish his thought, Blue knocked him out with a strong hit from her paw. Lotor once again pushed Lance off as Blue started to run for the lamp.

“Don’t toy with me!” Lotor yelled as his magic turned Blue in a toy lion.

“Blue!” Lance yelled, Pidge had changed into her carpet form and was now flying towards the lamp. “Pidge no!” Lance yelled as Pidge grabbed the lamp in one of her tassels.

“Things are unraveling fast, now boy,” Lance rushed for the lamp as Pidge became unraveled in a pile of string and four tassels. Before he could grab the lamp his way was blocked by several sharp swords

“Get the point?” Keith rolled his eyes despite his predicament, at the bad puns Lotor was making. What was worse, was that the man was laughing at his own jokes to. Lance reached through the swords and tried to grab the lamp. Before he could, Lotor grabbed it first, Lance stood up and pulled one of the swords out of the ground.

“I'm just getting warmed up!” Lotor yelled as he blew fire from his mouth, creating a circle of fire around Lance.

“Are you afraid to fight me yourself, you cowardly snake?” Lance yelled as Lotor was hidden behind the flames.

“A snake, am I?” Lotor asked as he stepped through the flames, perfectly unharmed. “Perhaps you'd like to see how snake-like I can be!” Lotor smiled as a snakes tongue poked through his now fanged teeth as he soon became a giant purple and white cobra. Lance’s eyes widened as the snake continued to grow.

The ring of fire around Lance began to change into the tail of the cobra. Lance was now worried, he had to fight a giant snake, and all he was a small sword.

“Okay, a bit unfair,” Lance muttered as Lotor hissed and dove down to bite at him. Lance luckily, jumped out of the way and Lotor moved closer to where he landed, once again trying to bite him.

Lance moved and when Lotor went down a thirds time, Lance struck him with the sword. Lotor cried out in pain. On the sideline, Hunk had made several copies of himself dressed in a cheerleaders dress with the letter L in blue on the chest.

“Rickem, rockem, rackem, rake--stick that sword into that snake!" Lotor hissed at the genie and glared.

“You stay out of thissss!” Hunk pouted and the copies disappeared, he now held a purple flag with the letter L in white, which he waved back a forth.

“Lotor, Lotor, he's our man--if he can't do it, GREAT!” Lotor hissed once more and made a mental note to punish the genie later.

With Lotor distracted, Lance ran towards Keith, sword in hand. Lotor noticed and when Lance was beside a coin pile, hit it with his tail and knocked several coins on the ground. As a result, Lance slipped, the sword falling out of his hand and sliding a few feet away from him.

“Lance!” Keith called out, Lance glanced back, and seeing the sand still falling, he gained an adrenaline rush and jumped onto a large nearby gem.

The gem then slid across the floor and Lance grabbed his sword. Lance ended up sliding towards the balcony, Lotor followed. Lotor crashed through the small opening of the balcony, with Lotor so big he was stuck. Lance jumped down and struck Lotor with the sword, Lotor cried out in pain.

Lance ran back in and ran as fast as he could towards the hourglass, a piece of wood in his hands. The sand now up to Keith’s neck, with the sand on the bottom of the glass Keith could feel his feet struggling to stay up.

“Hang on Keith!” Lance yelled as he raised his arms to strike the glass. Before he could, Lotor grabbed Lance with his coils and lifted him off the ground, raising him up to Lotor.

“You little fool! You thought you could defeat the most powerful being on earth!” Sendak watched from the throne and smiled, unknown that Hunk was sneaking up behind him.

“Squeeze him, Lotor--Squeeze him like a--awk!” before he could finish(again), Hunk elbowed the bird away.

“Without the genie, boy, you're nothing!” Lance struggled and froze as an idea came to him.

“The genie? The genie!” Lance glanced back at Hunk who shrugged, he couldn’t help Lance as he was bound to Lotor now. “Hunk has more power than you'll ever have!” Lotor glared at the boy.

“What!!” Lance smirked.

“He gave you your power, he can take it away!” Hunk chuckled nervously as he hid behind a pillar.

“Lance, what are you doing? Why are you bringing me into this?” Lance ignored him as he continued taunting Lotor.

“Face it, Lotor--you're still just second best!” Lotor was silent for a moment before realization hit him.

“You're right! His power does exceed my own! But not for long!” Lotor made his way over to Hunk, Lance still trapped in his coils.

“The boy is crazy. He's a little punch drunk. One too many hits with the snake,” Hunk changed one hand into a snake and hit himself in the head as Lotor circled around him.

“Slave, I make my third wish! I wish to be an all-powerful genie!” Hunk winced as he felt his magic compel him to do Lotor’s wish. Lance watched, his eyes looked on in worry as the sand was up to Keith’s violet eyes. Hunk sighed.

“All right, your wish is my command. way to go, Lance,” Hunk whispered to Lance who gave him a look to hurry up. Hunk pointed his finger and struck Lotor with his magic. Lotor gasped as the magic rushed through him.

His snake coils disappeared and Lance fell to the ground. Lotor soon changed from the purple and white snake to a purple giant genie. He grew and eventually ended up breaking through the food of the palace. Lance glanced up and saw Keith’s raised hands become buried underneath the sand.

Lance grabbed a nearby piece of debris and broke the glass of the hourglass. The golden sand spilled out as did a nearly unconscious Keith, who coughed the sand out of his lungs. Lance pulled Keith into his arms as strong gusts of wind blew around from Lotor.

“Yes! Yes! The power! The absolute power!” As Lotor grew, a dark violet lamp appeared on the ground, Lotor’s smoky tail bound to it. Lance held on to Keith as the wind dragged them on the ground.

“What have you done?” Keith yelled over the wind.

“Trust me!” Lance yelled back.

“The universe is mine to command, to control!” Lotor yelled as he created magical items, which floated around him. Lance stood up and headed over the lamp, Keith headed to his father and untied him. Together they headed to Coran and unchained him to the wall. The trio held on to the throne as the wind became stronger.

“Not so fast, Lotor!  Aren't you forgetting something?” Lotor glanced down in anger. His bubble of pride was now popped as he remembered the boy he was trying to get rid of. “You wanted to be a genie, you got it!” Lance picked up the lamp and Lotor’s eyes widened. As if on cue, gold cuffs appeared on Lotor’s wrists.

“What?” Lance smiled and held up the lamp.

“And everything that goes with it," Lotor cried out as he began to shrink down to the lamp.

“No! No!” Sendak’s eyes widened and he started flying.

“I'm gettin' out of here! Come on, you're the genie, I don't want--” before he could finish, Lotor grabbed the bird and continued to shrink down into the lamp.

“Phenomenal cosmic powers!” Lance yelled as Lotor and Sendak shrank into the lamp. When the wind died down Lance smiled “Itty bitty living space” Hunk smiled and ruffled Lance’s hair.

“Lance, you little genius, you!” Lance smiled.

After the chaos, Lotor’s magic faded away. Blue became a lion cub again, Pidge became a full carpet again and changed into her human form. Keith, Shiro, and Coran were changed back into their original outfits. The lions were freed from their cages and Red and Black were changed back into their original sizes.

Red ran up to Keith and tackled her cub to the floor. Keith laughed as she began to lick her cub in happiness.

“Okay Red, I’m glad to see you to,” outside the palace reappeared back in its original spot, and rebuilt to. Lance glanced down at the lamp and rolled his eye hearing Sendak and Lotor arguing inside.

“Get your blasted beak out of my face!” Lotor snapped, Sendak replied just as angry.

“Oh, shut up, you moron!”

“Don't tell me to shut up!” Lotor snapped back. Hunk and Lance shared a look and Hunk grabbed the lamp out of Lance’s hands.

“Allow me,” Hunk headed to the balcony and grew big with a baseball cap on. He wound his arm up and raised it in the air “Ten- thousand years in a cave of wonders ought to chill him out!” Hunk then placed the lamp in one hand and flicked it out of his hand. The lamp flew all the way to the desert where the cave was.

Keith walked over and grabbed Lance’s hand, Lance turned around with a frown.

“Keith, I'm sorry I lied to you about being a prince,” Keith gave a kind smile.

“I know why you did,” Lance bent his head down.

“Well, I guess...this... is goodbye?” Hunk hid behind a pillar. His eyes widened at hearing what Lance had just said. Keith growled and shook his head.

“Oh, that stupid law. This isn't fair, I love you,” Hunk suddenly appeared behind Lance and startled the couple.

“Lance, no problem. You've still got one wish left. Just say the word and you're a prince again,” Lance turned to Hunk and shook his head.

“But Hunk, what about your freedom?” Hunk smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

“Hey, it's only an eternity of servitude. This is love,” Hunk stepped beside Keith and held an arm around his shoulders. “Buddy, you're not gonna find another guy like him in a million years,” Keith gave a kind smile to Hunk who slid over to Lance. “Believe me, I know. I've looked,” Lance sighed and grabbed Keith’s hands.

“Keith, I do love you, but I've gotta stop pretending to be something I'm not,” Keith nodded with a soft sigh.

“I understand,” Pidge, Shiro, Coran, and the lions(now in human form) watched sadly from a distance. They knew of the love the two shared, one that can be hard to find. True Love. Lance turned to Hunk.

“Hunk, I wish for your freedom,” Hunk cracked his fingers with a smile.

“One bona fide prince pedigree coming up.  I--what?” Hunk froze as Lance held up the lamp.

“Hunk, you’re free!”

The lamp lifted into the air and golden smoke appeared out of the lamp. The smoke became small golden fireworks and everyone watched with wide eyes as the shackles on Hunk’s wrists disappeared. The lamp flickered a few times before finally falling to the ground. Hunk bent over and picked it up, staring at it for a few moments.

“Heh, heh! I'm free. I'm free,” Hunk placed the lamp in Lance’s hands, Lance gave Hunk a look on confusion. “Quick, quick, wish for something outrageous” Lance and Keith shared a look, Keith shrugged not getting where the genie was coming from. “Say "I want the Nile" wish for the Nile. Try that!” Lance gave another confused look before repeating what Hunk said.

“I wish for the Nile?”

“No way!” Hunk yelled before laughing hysterically. Hunk suddenly started bouncing up and down, hitting the pillars and the balcony railing, the sound sounding like a pinball machine. “Oh does that feel good! I'm free!” Hunk then shook Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pidge’s hands at once with a huge. The four growing smiles on their faces. Hunk then moved on to Keith and Lance and shook their hands as well “I'm free at last!” Hunk then flew into the air and started filling a suitcase with clothes and random objects.

“I'm hittin' the road. I'm off to see the world! I--,” Hunk stopped packing and turned to Lance. The boy looked just about ready to cry, Hunk’s face softened as Lance gave him a sad smile.

“Hunk, I'm--I'm gonna miss you,” Lance said as Hunk flew down to his friend.

“Me too, Lance” Hunk drew Lance into a hug and separated with a sniffle. Hunk grabbed onto Lance’s shoulders and looked into his eyes “No matter what anybody says, you'll always be a prince to me,” Shiro decided it was time he stepped in.

“That's right. You've certainly proven your worth as far as I'm concerned. It's that law that's the problem,” Keith turned to his father with a surprised look.

“Father?” Shiro chuckled and ruffled Keith’s hair gently.

“Well, am I king or am I king?” Shiro turned to Coran who got the hint and pulled out a scroll and a pen. “From this day forth, the Prince shall marry whomever he deems worthy,” Keith smiled and turned to Lance.

“Him!” Keith ran towards Lance who picked him up around the waist and spun him around. “I choose you, Lance,” Lance smiled.

“Then do me the honour of marrying me?” Keith nodded.

“I will!” the two leaned in to kiss but Hunk stepped in and drew everyone in a giant group hug. He was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt with a yellow baseball cap on that spelled ‘PALADIN’ on his head.

“Oh, all of ya. Come over here. Big group hug!” When the hug was over Hunk turned to Yellow. “Are you coming with me?” Yellow looked unsure. She turned to the group who gave her a smile, knowing this was her choice to make.

“I--uh--I’d like to stay here,” Hunk smiled and drew the girl into a hug.

“Best wishes then,” Yellow nodded and wiped a tear away. Hunk stepped forwards towards Pidge.

“I have a little present for you,” Hunk waved his hand and golden dust fell on top of Pidge.

“What was that?” she asked as the dust faded. Hunk smiled.

“I made it so that you can stay human for how long you like without having to change back to a carpet to recharge,” Pidge smiled and drew her friend into a hug.

“Thank you Hunk.”

“Well, I can't do any more damage around this popsicle stand. I'm outta here! Bye, bye, you two crazy lovebirds,” Hunk said as he flew up to the sky, waving to the couple. “Hey, Pidge: ciao! I'm history! No, I'm mythology! No, I don't care what I am--I'm free!” Hunk disappeared a golden firework exploding in his place.

* * *

 

In the evening there was a celebration. Shiro announced Keith and Lance engagement. Fireworks were currently going off as a celebration. Pidge flew the couple up into the sky and the two shared twin smiles. There was no more danger, nor laws to keep them apart now.

(A/N:

_Word_ =Lance

**Word** =Keith

_Word_ =Both)

" _A_ _whole new world_

**_A whole new life_ **

_For you and me_ ”

 

**_The End_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to see the outfits in this AU? Check out my DeviantArt account under the name animelover8224. The outfits will be under the fold titled Klance Aladdin AU in my gallery,
> 
> Chat with me on my Tumblr if you'd like. Feel free to ask me anything there, my ask box is always open.  
> https://alchemygirl8.tumblr.com/


End file.
